Montringueauvlt
by Kali Smith
Summary: Une mystérieuse jeune fille fait son apparition à Poudlard, en pleine guerre, et se retrouve chez les Serpentards. Elle qui semble liée au passé de Rogue, elle qui a un nom à coucher dehors avec un milliard dans son soutif, qui est-elle vraiment ?
1. Apocalypse et sarcasmes

**Montringueauvlt**

**Apocalypse et sarcasmes**

La jeune fille s'installa sur le dur siège en bois, à la surface lisse, polie par des centaines d'années de nouveaux élèves. Son regard effarouché parcourut les quatre maisons attablées devant elle.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ferma ses yeux noirs puis enfonça le choixpeau sur sa tête.

Aussitôt, le silence se fit dans son esprit, remplaçant ses pensées. Puis une voix grave et légèrement mielleuse y retentit.

_**Alors, jeune demoiselle, je vois en vous de nombreuses qualités. La noblesse d'esprit, la sagesse, l'intelligence, la persévérance...**_

_**Il est dur de faire un choix. De plus, votre ressemblance avec une de mes connaissances m'est troublante.**_

La jeune fille, ses merveilleuses boucles auburn dansant autour de son visage fin et ovale, assista aux parlementages du chapeau ensorcelé avec lui-même sans piper mot, mais ses frêles épaules se mirent à trembler, et son visage aux joues légèrement rouges se crispa imperceptiblement.

_**De prime abord, votre courage vous prédestinerait à Gryffondor, mais j'entends votre choix et vos désirs, et mon bon sens me souffle de les respecter. Ainsi...**_

**- Serpentard ! **finit-il à voix haute.

Alors que trois des tables s'emmuraient dans un silence dépité, la dernière acclamait bruyamment leur nouvelle compagne, la noyant littéralement sous les vivas et les huées.

Elle alla s'asseoir silencieusement à sa place, tempérant ainsi quelque peu les accès de joie des serpents, bien que quelques sifflets retentissent encore.

Elle pâlit.

Comment en était-on arrivé là ?!

___

_Dumbledore, dominant de sa haute stature la salle, fit taire le brouhaha d'un geste de la main._

_**- Nous accueillons en ce mois de novembre une nouvelle élève fraîchement arrivée de chine.**__ A cette phrase, les têtes se tournèrent vers l'inconnue à ses côtés. Pas la moindre trace d'asiatique en elle. __**Malgré le fait qu'elle arrive en cours d'année, j'espère que vous saurez l'intégrer au plus vite parmi nous. Bien, passons maintenant à la répartition. Miss Monguern, veuillez avancer, s'il vous plait.**_

___

Oui, si on enlevait tout ce qui l'avait mené à cette salle, en ce froid novembre, devant une foule d'adolescent les fixant avec curiosité, elle et le choixpeau, ça donnait ça...

Elle commença à manger, affamée qu'elle était, écoutant distraitement ses voisins parler de tout et de rien, puis releva la tête à la troisième assiette de porridge et regarda son ami, pour qui elle était venue, plongeant peu à peu dans ses pensées, en remarquant toutefois les rapides coups d'oeil en coin qu'il envoyait dans sa direction.

Après quelques minutes, elle se fendit d'un léger sourire et retourna ensuite à son repas.

De sa table, Harry Potter s'interrogeait. D'où venait cette serpentard qui n'avait pas l'air d'en être une ?

Pendant un moment, il avait cru la voir sourire à Rogue. Non, il avait dû se tromper..

Entièrement dans ses réflexions, il ne s'aperçut qu'elle s'était tournée vers lui que lorsqu'il se perdit dans les prunelles de nuit de la demoiselle. Il sentit, vit, à distance, _quelque chose_ bouger dans cette immensité noire, mais avant qu'il ne puisse déterminer si il avait bien ou mal vu, le Survivant se vit rappeler à l'ordre par un toussotement discret de Ginny, toussotement qui ressemblait étrangement au feulement d'une tigresse en colère.

Avant d'avoir pu approfondir la question, le jeune homme dut se retourner, et, en revenant à son assiette abondamment remplie, finit par oublier tout ce qu'il y avait d'étrange chez la nouvelle fraîchement promue au rang d'ennemie.

___

_**- Aaaaah !**_

_**- Eho, tiens bon !**_

_**- Calypso, tu dois t'enfuir ! Tu es notre espoir ! Fuis !**_

_**- Eho ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser seuls ici, avec elle ! Vous allez mourir !**_

_**- Nous resterons en vie, je te le promets ! Va trouver Dumbledore !**_ *

Elle fuit aveuglément, ses yeux bleus obscurcis par les larmes, sans se retourner, essayant d'oublier le jeune homme qu'elle abandonnait à une mort certaine, sans y parvenir. Sa longue crinière noire volait derrière elle, s'accrochant aux branches qui fouaillaient la fugitive, laissant des marques sanglantes sur tout son corps, de plus en plus zébré d'écarlate.

Rendue instable par l'adrénaline, la haine, la peur et le chagrin, elle changeait aléatoirement la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux, qui passaient ainsi du blanc le plus pur au noir le plus profond, en passant par le vert marécageux ou le violet électrique, sans parvenir à contrôler ce phénomène.

Après quelques kilomètres, elle trébucha sur une souche et s'évanouit. Son corps, dans un souci de sécurité, fondit ses couleurs avec celles de l'environnement, puis, finalement, s'abandonna à la perte de conscience lui aussi.

-

Elle se réveilla brusquement. Soudain affolée, elle se releva précipitamment pour retomber sur la souche, comme sous l'emprise d'un jambencoton. Il faisait nuit. Combien de temps était-elle demeurée inconsciente ?

Elle bougea précautionneusement ses jambes. La douleur que ce simple geste lui fit ressentir lui arracha un gémissement.

Elle remonta doucement ses pantalons. Ses jambes étaient striées de plaies rouges bordées de sang coagulé. Et, bien sûr, la blessure de l'attaque... Elle commençait à avoir une sale gueule celle-la.

Elle rabaissa le tissu rêche sur les plaies, grimaçant lorsqu'il frotta dessus, puis se rallongea avec un soupir. Mieux valait se reposer avant de reprendre la route...

-

Elle pénétra en trombe dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, répétant comme une litanie toujours la même phrase, en français, au milieu des exclamations des professeurs, qui, une minute auparavant, discutaient avec leur supérieur.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?!**

**- Comment est-elle entrée ?!**

_**- Je dois voir Albus Dumbledore ! Je dois voir...**_

Seul un des adultes restait dans son coin, pâle comme la mort. La jeune femme hirsute, sale et couverte de sang noir le vit, et son visage s'éclaira soudain d'une lueur d'espoir.

Elle tituba vers lui et reprit la parole, en anglais cette fois. Le silence qui tomba d'un coup fut traversé par sa voix cristalline, claire comme l'eau d'un torrent de montagne.

**- Severus ! Je dois voir Albus Dumbledore. Tout de...**

Avant même de finir sa phrase, elle s'évanouit dans les bras du maître des potions, qui la rattrapa de justesse.

___

**- Eh, oh, la nouvelle, réveille-toi !**

_**- Hein ?! Que, quoi ? - Que se passe-t-il ? **_******

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, et se retrouva avec sa voisine de lit sous le nez. Ses yeux distinguèrent tout d'abord une abondante fourrure rousse, puis deux grands yeux malicieux d'un beau vert brillant, et deux oreilles pointues. A ses côtés se trouvait une deuxième jeune fille au visage fermé, sombre, sa peau diaphane faisait ressortir le noir de ses longs cheveux lisses et de ses yeux en aile de papillon.

La toute nouvelle serpentard écarta ses boucles de devant ses yeux, provoquant la surprise de ses compagnes.

**- Tiens ? Tu as l'oeil droit noir et l'oeil gauche blanc ? **constata la rousse.

**- Oui...**

**- Ca ne se voyait pas hier !**

Elle se leva difficilement et fit quelques pas vers la salle de bain puis bailla, la distance lui semblant un obstacle de taille.

**- Dis, **demanda celle qui l'avait réveillé, **comment tu t'appelles ?**

**- Apocalypse Monguern... Et vous ?**

**- Silnoë Silmarilla, j'ai des origines elfiques et féériques, c'est de là d'où vient mon nom.**

**- Elana Karinstroph.**

**- Dis, c'est ton vrai prénom ? **demanda la lutine.

**- Non, mon vrai prénom, c'est Apocalypso, ma mère aimait les jeux de mots. **_**Apocalypse**_** signifie apocalypse (1), en français, et Calypso était, dans l'Odyssée d'Ulysse, une jeune femme qui transformait les hommes en pourceaux. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Lips,** finit-elle en souriant très doucement.

**- Bienvenue à Poudlard, Apocalypso, **fit Elana, en tendant sa main à sa nouvelle amie, étonnant les deux filles. Ô elle la taciturne...

___

Après que Lips ait pris sa douche et se fut habillé en vitesse, elles descendirent toutes trois prendre leur petit déjeuner. Après avoir fini, les trois serpentardes allèrent d'un bon train vers la salle de potion, leur premier cours de la journée, couplé avec les gryffondors. Mais alors qu'elles arrivaient à proximité de la porte des cachots, une voix pleine d'arrogance les interpella.

**- Eh, la nouvelle, tu traînes avec les deux parias ? Dommage que l'on ait que des demi-sangs ou des traîtres à leur race cette année. Je parie que tu n'es absolument pas de sang pur.**

**- Oh, tête de fouine, **s'exclama la concernée, oubliant sa timidité, **arrête de fixer ton nombril et va donc voir ton arbre généalogique en profondeur, tu risques d'être surpris, sang souillé, produit de l'inceste ! **

Sur cette réplique digne des plus grandes illuminées, elle reprit sa route, suivie par ses deux camarades abasourdies.

Entendant soudainement le début d'un maléfice, prononcé hargneusement, elle poussa ses amies du centre du couloir, se baissa pour éviter le sort et sortit sa baguette avec une vitesse surnaturelle pour la pointer sur Malefoy. Avant qu'ils ne puissent jeter un autre sortilège, cependant, une voix grave et hautaine les interrompit.

**- Monsieur Malefoy, les duels magiques sont interdits dans les couloirs. Vous viendrez me voir la semaine prochaine, en retenue. Miss de Montringueauvlt, veuillez vous dépêcher de ranger votre baguette.**

Apocalypse regarda ironiquement son adversaire rougir, blanchir puis verdir, avec un sourire narquois, en se redressant lentement, fourrant la branche magique dans les replis de sa robe blanche.

**- Bonjour, professeur, **salua-t-elle en passant à côté de lui.

Elle le remercia silencieusement et entra dans la pièce obscure, pour aller s'installer vers le milieu, non loin de ses amies.

Quelques minutes après, des élèves qu'elle identifia comme venant de Gryffondor arrivèrent en bavardant gaiement sous les rugissements du professeur, contrastant avec le silence sarcastique des verts et argent.

Un jeune homme aux yeux vert émeraude, brun, qu'elle reconnut comme celui qui l'avait observé étrangement la veille, s'assit silencieusement à côté d'elle, la fixant de son regard profond et intrigué. A la table suivante, un roux en train de bavarder avec une jeune fille brun-roux aux boucles ébouriffées s'installa sans faire attention au trouble de son ami. Ledit ami sortit distraitement ses affaires.

**- Bonjour,** souffla-t-il.

**- Bonjour,** répondit-elle sur le même ton.

**- Tu t'appelles comment ?**

**- Apocalypse. Tu peux m'appeler Lips.**

**- Je suis...**

**- Je sais. Harry Potter.**

**- Exact.**

**- Tu es gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ? Votre maison est comment ?**

**- Nous nous y amusons bien. Tu es vraiment une Serpentard ?**

**- Oui. Mais le choixpeau magique voulait m'envoyer à Gryffondor, c'est moi qui ai demandé à être envoyée à Serpentard.**

**- Pourquoi ?** demanda doucement Harry, interloqué.

**- Disons...que je voulais retrouver quelqu'un que j'aime énormément.**

**- Ah...**

Ne sachant que répondre à cela, le jeune homme se tut et tint son regard rivé droit devant lui, sous celui de feu de Rogue. Apocalypse, plongée en elle-même, rivait sans s'en rendre compte ses yeux dans ceux de son professeur, qui débitait son cours d'une voix tranchante.

Puis il posa une question sur la potion qu'ils allaient faire, et faisant fi d'Hermione qui levait la main désespérément, il alla s'arrêter devant la jeune fille pensive.

**- Mademoiselle de Montringueauvlt, pouvez-vous me dire quelle est la particularité de la potion d'anatha ?**

**- Elle n'est préparable que par des vierges, de jeunes vierges et n'agit pas sur les humains à part entière.**

**- Exact, 70 points de plus pour Serpentard.**

Il alla s'appuyer sur son bureau, légèrement troublé, comme elle, par leur échange de regards.

**- La potion d'anatha est une potion difficile à préparer, qui exige beaucoup de minutie, et qui est très dangereuse. Préparée par une non-vierge, cette mixture se retourne contre elle au moment où elle y verse son sang. Elle permet de mettre sous sa domination n'importe quelle créature non humaine, mais ce n'est que le premier de ses effets. Entre autres, elle exacerbe les sentiments et émotions de la créature qui l'ingère.**

**Bien. Nous allons maintenant la préparer. Que celles qui ne sont plus vierges lèvent la main.**

Le silence lui répondit, puis quelques mains se levèrent, et rapidement, la moitié des filles de la salle, mi rougissantes mi caquetantes, se déclarèrent comme dépucelées. Quelques garçons rougirent d'ensemble avec elles, s'en reconnaissant la paternité.

**- Très bien, **fit le maître des potions, sa voix sèche claquant dans le silence qui avait remplacé les murmures gênés. **Nous allons maintenant commencer.**

**Que chacune des vierges prenne le grand bol se trouvant devant elle.**

En effet, devant chaque jeune fille n'ayant pas levé la main apparut un saladier de cristal.

Severus Rogue reprit la parole, énonçant précisément chaque instruction en les marquant au tableau. Puis chargea les élèves restants, une très grande majorité, d'étudier les effets de la potion sur un lutin d'Algérie.

Il fit avaler à la petite créature à la peau brune le liquide opalescent grâce à une pipette, une, deux...trois gouttes. Le lutin se mit à piailler de sa voix suraiguë.

_**- Bande de sales pourritures lubriques ! Monstres hirsutes, pustules de fesse de phacochère, mausolées puant l'indien calciné, nuages de fumées jaunes toxiques comme vos gaz !... **_**(2)**

**- Je vois que les lutins d'Algérie ont toujours les mêmes insultes.**

Les élèves se reculèrent, préférant rester à l'écart du minuscule humanoïde vociférant, bien qu'il soit enfermé, et quelques rires nerveux parcoururent l'assemblée.

**- Comment t'appelles-tu ? **reprit Rogue.

Le lutin interrompit son verbiage pour répondre, avant de recommencer à déblatérer ses chapelets d'insultes.

**- Tais-toi, Eli !**

Alors que le lutin se fermait la bouche à double tour et en jetait la clef - tiens, ils connaissent les classiques, les lutins Algériens ? - les murmures redoublèrent, devenant murmures d'excitation, alors que les vierges, à l'écart, surveillaient leur préparation, Hermione et Apocalypse faisant connaissance.

Le temps se passa ainsi. Environ une heure plus tard, après avoir fait plusieurs démonstrations des pouvoirs de cette potion, Rogue donna un dernier ordre au lutin puis le rangea dans le cagibi.

Puis il passa entre les tables voir les différentes potions.

Celle de Silnoë était d'une belle couleur anthracite. Sa voisine, Elana, avait produit une potion gris perle.

Hermione et Lips, ayant passé l'heure à travailler côte à côte, se regardèrent malicieusement lorsqu'il fixa d'un drôle de regard leurs potions parfaites.

Les autres étaient quant à elles plus ou moins bien réussies. Plutôt moins que plus, d'ailleurs.

Lorsque le professeur eut finit de déambuler dans la salle, parsemant son chemin de commentaires sarcastiques et acerbes, il retourna devant son bureau, fit s'asseoir les autres et reprit la parole de sa voix de basse.

**- Très bien. Maintenant, que celles qui ont préparé un ersatz de potion en prennent un échantillon et l'avalent. On pourra ainsi vérifier le degré de réussite de vos...préparations, **murmura-t-il moqueusement.

Certaines pâlissant, et la plupart des autres avec un air non assuré, elles prirent une éprouvette de cristal et la plongèrent délicatement dans le saladier.

**- M'sieur ! **s'exclama la rousse. **J'suis à demi elfe et fée, j'peux pas en boire !**

**- Très bien, donne ton échantillon à M. Weasley.**

Avec un sourire d'excuse, elle confia son éprouvette à un Ron blanchâtre, qui fixait le liquide sombre avec appréhension.

**- Un jour, je le tuerai, **chuchota le jeune homme, fébrile.

**- Faudrait déjà que tu puisses, Ronnie chéri, **répliqua Hermione, un sourire en coin.

**- Un peu de silence ! Bien, avalez vos échantillons.**

L'un après l'autres toutes les filles, et Ron, versèrent doucement le liquide dans leur gorge. Ce dernier laissa échapper un hoquet, puis se couvrit de boutons gros et ronds, d'une singulière couleur violette. Une fille de Serpentard vit ses cheveux avoir une soudaine poussée de croissance, une autre se vit se recouvrir des motifs du costume d'Arlequin, quelques unes se recouvrirent de différentes plaques et une dernière se transforma en homme et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes en voyant le résultat.

Apocalypse observa Hermione avaler le contenu du tube de cristal et, troublée par la présence de son professeur non loin d'elle, versa tout le contenu du sien dans son gosier.

**- Merde… **jura Rogue. **Non, Calypso !**

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et, en quelques secondes, tout son corps miroita à la lumière, une vague d'électricité la parcourut et elle s'effondra, comme désarticulée.

**- Calypso !** cria le sorcier, en se précipitant vers elle.

La jeune fille se redressa difficilement, et murmura son prénom, les yeux dans le vague, comme au bord de l'inconscience. Alors qu'il s'accroupissait devant elle, elle se jeta brusquement en avant pour passer ses bras autour du cou de son professeur puis se rejeta en arrière, l'attirant sur elle. Toute la classe, interloquée, la vit coller fougueusement ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme, envahir sa bouche, la conquérir de sa langue, puis, ô stupéfaction, il sembla y répondre. Mais avant que les élèves puissent en croire leurs yeux, le corps de Lips, brûlant, se cambra puis ploya entre les bras musclés de son maître. Il la souleva pour la poser délicatement sur une table, puis se redressa, reprenant son attitude digne et fière.

**- 50 points pour Serpentard et Gryffondor.**

Quelques exclamations de surprise retentirent et Rogue toisa Hermione, qui s'occupait à présent de son amie.

**- Leurs deux potions étaient parfaites.**

**- Hein ?! **réagit la jeune sorcière. **Et sa réacti…oh.**

Elle comprit soudainement à quoi était dû l'état de Apocalypse et se tut, interloquée. Rogue la regarda encore un peu de son air dédaigneux, mais autre chose couvait au fond de ses yeux noirs, quelque chose que miss Je-sais-tout comprit parfaitement.

Un élève plus courageux que les autres éleva la voix pour proposer d'emmener la jeune fille à l'infirmerie.

**- Inutile, **rétorqua l'ancien Mangemort. **Elle n'est pas en danger. Je m'en occupe. Veuillez partir.**

Les adolescents des deux maisons s'empressèrent de lui obéir avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive qu'il ne leur avait donné aucun travail à faire. Après être sortis des cachots, les quelques classes, regroupées à cause de la guerre, s'éparpillèrent dans tout Poudlard. La plupart allèrent se perdre dans les couloirs, certains partirent se balader dans le parc, quelques autres finirent leurs devoirs en urgence, et les derniers, ou plutôt les dernières, et l'intrus, allèrent se faire soigner à l'infirmerie, allant lentement à cause de celle qui avait une paire d'ailes fort encombrantes dans le dos.

Seules restèrent les trois jeunes filles, pour surveiller leur amie.

Severus Rogue, rendu ailleurs par les évènements qui venaient de se passer, ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Il prit, presque tendrement, la jeune endormie dans ses bras, lui fit avaler un liquide violet rougeâtre, puis la pressa contre lui. Instinctivement, pendant son sommeil, elle se serra contre son torse en passant les bras autour de lui, et les trois filles eurent l'exultation de voir leur bourreau de maître rougir. Il commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, la berçant ainsi jusqu'à son réveil.

Elle s'étira comme un chat et ronronna, les yeux mi-clôt.

**- Severus…**

La jeune fille reprit totalement ses esprits lorsque les précédents souvenirs lui revinrent et elle rougit comme une pivoine en voyant la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait, surtout devant des élèves ! Qui ne devraient pas se cacher derrière un mur, d'ailleurs… Elle jeta un discret coup d'œil et poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant l'aura de la lionne et des deux serpentes.

Bon, il était temps d'arrêter de se serrer contre lui.

**- Severus, **lui demanda-t-elle, **que s'est-il passé ?**

**- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? **grimaça-t-il, incrédule.

**- Non…désolée. Je ne me souviens que d'avoir bu la potion.**

**- Tu…t'es évanouie. C'est tout.**

En sentant la gène qui suintait de sa voix, Apocalypse fit semblant de le croire, se disant qu'avec le monde qui y avait assisté, elle aurait vite des retours de ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Elle sourit.

Silnoë et Elana restèrent bouches bées devant le premier vrai sourire de leur camarade, un sourire sublime, et surtout destiné à leur machiavélique professeur de potions. Et le furent encore plus, laissant traîner leur mâchoire au sol, lorsqu'elles la virent passer tendrement ses bras autour de son cou et lorsqu'il enlaça sa taille des siens, après un peu d'hésitation.

**- Tu m'as manqué… **roucoula-t-elle.

Et sous les yeux ébahis des trois voyeuses, leurs bouches se rapprochèrent…se rapprochèrent…se rapprochèrent...

* Le dialogue est en chinois dans le texte.

** La première partie est en français, la deuxième, séparée de l'autre par un tiret, en chinois.

(1) Elles parlent, bien sûr, en anglais...

(2) Le lutin Algérien parle...algérien.


	2. Le titre est trop long donc je met ça

**Tendres moments et harpie poufsoufflienne**

**- Coucou...**

**- Euh...ça va mieux ?**

Apocalypse dut se retenir de rire devant la gène de ses deux amies.

**- Mais pourquoi vous réagissez comme ça ? Oui, ça va parfaitement.**

**- Ah...euh...tant mieux !**

**- Mais... Ca va très bien, on est normales !**

**- Juste...euh...**

**- Ca s'est bien passé avec Rogue ?**

Ne pouvant plus se retenir devant la "joyeuse" tronche de ses copines, la jeune fille éclata de rire.

**- Je savais que vous étiez là, **hoqueta-t-elle entre deux rires, **j'ai fait exprès de l'embrasser, c'est ça que je lui ai dit à l'oreille !**

**- A l'oreille ? On est parties juste avant...**

Un froid glaciaire s'éleva soudainement entre les quatre filles, vite rompu par Elana qui commençait à se les cailler sévère.

**- Votre deuxième baiser était bien ? **demanda-t-elle avec beaucoup de tact.

**- Notre... Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'ai bu la potion, **ordonna Apocalypse, brusquement inquiète.

**- Ben... T'es tombée, puis tu t'es jeté sur lui et crois-moi, c'était pas un minuscule smac ! Plutôt le premier baiser passionné des héros d'un film à l'eau de rose, avec roulage de palot et tout ! **répondit la demi elfe, gênée.

**- Oh...**

**- Euh... On va manger ?** suggéra Hermione.

**- Bonne idée ! **s'écria Silnoë, la goinfre.

**- Vous voulez manger avec nous ? **demanda gentiment la Gryffondor.

**- D'accord.**

**- Euh...mais...**

**- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai entendu dire que Rogue s'était fait porter pâle.**

La jeune fille rougit, se sentant mise à nue face à ses camarades, puis se mit en marche sans un mot, ne voulant pas les laisser voir son trouble.

**- Ouh, elle est toute rouge ! **huèrent ses trois amies, entraînées par la pétillante et volubile rousse.

**- Et si on y allait ?** essaya-t-elle, en vain.

Les quolibets fusèrent tout le long du trajet, puis s'interrompirent à leur entrée dans la grande salle. Pas la peine de se faire afficher. Elles le seraient bien assez en mangeant ensemble.

Les trois serpentardes se dirigèrent discrètement vers la table des lions, suivant leur amie. Elana vit la fouine les regarder d'un drôle d'air, puis sortir d'un pas qui se voulait léger mais qui n'était qu'impatient... Est-ce qu'il...?

___

**- Tiens, Weasley...tu as gardé tes furoncles apparemment...tu t'y es attaché ? Ah, on te les a enlevé ? C'est ta sale gueule habituelle ? Toutes mes condoléances, Weasmoche.**

**- La ferme, Malefoy !**

Ron, énervé, dépassa le blond et se dirigea furieusement vers la grande salle pour casser la croûte et accessoirement du sucre sur le dos de la fouine bien tranquillement avec ses amis, abandonnant son idée de départ, qui était de glandouiller encore un peu dans l'infirmerie pour rater les cours de l'après-midi, et peut-être aussi pour se faire plaindre par Hermignonne. Malefoy suivit des yeux la touffe orange qui s'éloignait, puis lorsqu'elle ne fut plus en vue, il étouffa un sourire, entrouvrit doucement la porte blanche aux gonds bien huilés, et entra. Pomfresh, la pimpante infirmière, s'empressa de se diriger vers le visiteur, et s'arrêta, un air méfiant peint sur son visage, en voyant le "légendaire" serpentard.

**- Oui, que voulez-vous ?**

**- J'aimerai voir Hydra Sinistro, **demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire innocent.

**- Dans la chambre du fond, **l'informa-t-elle sèchement. **J'espère que vous pourrez la raisonner... **soupira la ronde femme, tandis qu'il tendait la main vers la poignée de la porte donnant dans ladite chambre. Sans se poser plus de questions, il entra.

Pour se retrouver fouetté par une masse indéterminée, chaude et couverte de plumes noires.

**- Désolée !** cria une voix douce et féminine.

**- Hydra...ôte-moi ce truc de la figure, **chuchota l'infortuné garçon, écumant, ne parvenant plus à respirer autrement qu'en émettant un sifflement de mauvaise augure.

Il entendit un bruit étouffé, un claquement sec, le frottement des chaussons d'infirmerie (obligatoires, bien que lui ne les mette jamais) et son visage se libéra. Après s'être frotté les yeux, il regarda son amie, un poil étonné quand même.

La jeune poufsouffle, au visage anguleux mais beau, ses yeux en ce moment bleu nuit soulignés par sa peau laiteuse, n'était vêtue que d'une chemise d'homme translucide, qui laissait entrevoir ses sous-vêtements noirs, et d'une paire de chaussons incongrûment roses.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait provoqué l'air de stupéfaction qui ornait la face ordinairement hautaine du serpentard.

Non. Ce qui l'avait saisi, c'était les deux ailes à moitié repliées qui dépassaient largement de son dos. La gauche était semblable à une aile de chauve-souris, la droite, celle qui l'avait heurté à la tête, était recouverte de plumes vaporeuses et noires. L'envergure devait dépasser les 10 mètres et la pauvre et malheureuse jeune fille ne pouvait presque pas se mouvoir dans la chambre pourtant plutôt grande, sans doute celle de Pomfresh, à qui appartenait sans doute aussi les chaussons roses.

**- Ah d'accord. Laisse-moi deviner. Tu ne veux pas les perdre. Le plaisir de faire chier ?**

**- Mais non ! Elles sont trop classes. Plus besoin de balai.**

**- Ce serait un excellent atout pour notre équipe.**

**- Mais je suis à Poufsouffle, **souria-t-elle malicieusement. **Au fait, **poursuivit-elle, **je pense me présenter comme attrapeuse.**

**_ Je suis sûr que tu as toutes tes chances.**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Alors profite-en bien, car sur le terrain je te laminerai !**

**- C'est ce qu'on verra, **répliqua la jeune fille.

Avec un grand sourire, elle balança son oreiller sur son ami, qui, en riant à pleines dents, le rattrapa au vol avant de le lui rendre de manière expéditive, c'est à dire en l'envoyant flirter avec ses jambes de telle façon qu'elle tomba sur le sol. Mais l'oreiller ne fit pas long feu entre les mains d'Hydra, qui le lui réexpédia, réussissant cette fois, alors qu'il se tordait de rire, à atteindre magnifiquement son visage. Et sur ce, débuta une grande bataille de la guerre des Oreillers, qui finit sur un match nul lorsque l'infirmière, alertée par le chahut, mit les belligérants dehors en vociférant, ne laissant à Hydra que la formule dont elle s'était déjà servie pour rapetir ses ailes - qui étaient, en effet, encore plus grandes que ça.

Après avoir récupéré ses affaires et s'être rhabillé sans manifester la moindre gène devant un Drago Malefoy cramoisi, ils sortirent en effet, et allèrent chacun rejoindre leur table pour manger un bout.

Dès que le serpentard s'assit pour attaquer le plat principal, son meilleur ami lui sauta dessus.

**- Dis, **lui chuchota Blaise, **tu la connais la nouvelle ?**

**- Je connais son nom,** lui répondit Malefoy en détournant les yeux.

**- Son nom ? Monguern ?**

**- De Montringueauvlt.**

**- J'ai déjà entendu ce nom chez mes parents... Non, ne me dis pas que c'est...?!**

**- C'est bien elle. Le clan de Montringueauvlt, alias la plus puissante famille de sang pur. Elle existait déjà au temps de Salazar Serpentard et était déjà plus puissante que la sienne,** souffla le blond.

**- Rien que ça ! Mes parents me racontaient des histoires sur eux lorsque j'étais enfant.**

**- C'est une famille apparemment française, mais elle est très peu connue en raison de ses secrets. Il y a une rumeur qui circule, selon laquelle ils ne seraient pas humains. Et il me semble que la chef de famille du temps de Serpentard s'appelait elle aussi Apocalypse... Sa fille se prénomme Gérusel. Je ne sais rien d'autre. A part ces même légendes que mes parents m'ont conté aussi.**

**- Tu crois que...** demanda Blaise, l'air soucieux.

**- Non, je doute que cette jeune fille et l'ancienne chef de famille soient la même. Mais on ne sait jamais...**

Les deux garçons finirent leur repas sans un mot, inquiets de ce qu'augurait la présence d'une - au moins, vu les légendes courant sur sa famille - demi déesse dans leur école.

Au dessert, Dumbledore se leva, jeta un Sonorus sur sa gorge et commença à parler lorsque le silence se fit.

**- Comme vous le savez, pour Noël, nous organisons un bal, et ce n'est pas les tracas que nous cause le mage noir - pour ne pas le citer, je n'aimerais pas que certains s'évanouissent ou gâchent un si bon jus de citrouille en le renversant, **fit le vieillard avec un petit sourire, **qui nous empêchera de le faire. Ainsi, nous avons décidé cette année d'un thème qui changera légèrement des autres années. **

**Le bal se fera en tenues moldues.**

**Pour les filles, **continua le directeur, sans se soucier des exclamations indignées, de surprise ou joyeuses, **cela ne changera pas grand chose. Par contre, je souhaite aux garçons de ne pas mettre leur chemise à l'envers et de bien remonter leur braguette !**

Après cette phrase bien mystérieuse aux yeux des garçons mais qui fit rire bien des filles, il se rassit sous un véritable ovation, alors que la seule table qui restait silencieuse, celle bien entendu des serpentards, arborait des mines renfrognées.

Alors que tout le monde autour d'elle parlait de ce qu'ils mettraient - eh, les cocos, c'est dans un mois - Apocalypse restait songeuse. Toujours un peu rêveuse, elle releva la tête et fit un sourire carnassier à Malefoy lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il l'observait de ses yeux gris.

Il détourna le regard vite fait, passant de rouge à blanc comme un linge, ce qui, nota la jeune fille qui s'amusait comme une folle, ne changeait guère de d'habitude.

Après qu'elle se fut assurée qu'il ne la regarderait plus pour l'instant, elle replongea dans ses pensées, mais, contrairement aux filles qui l'entouraient, ce n'était ni sa robe ni son cavalier qui la rendaient nerveuse.

Bon, si, c'était son hypothétique cavalier. En quelque sorte...

___

_Vois sur ton chemin,_

_Gamins oubliés, égarés..._

**- Lips ! Lii-iiiiips !**

_Donne-leur la main_

_Pour les mener vers d'autres lendemains…_

**- Elle ne t'écoute pas.**

**- Non, sérieux ? J'aurais jamais deviné seule ! **le ton était tranchant, la réflexion encore plus.

_Sens au cœur de la nuit_

_L'onde d'espoir…_

**- Elle dort, tu crois ?**

**- Non.**

**- Comment tu le sais ?**

_Ardeur de la vie,_

_Sentier de gloire…_

« Chanson splendide… » pensa la jeune fille que l'on appelait, ignorant les voix qui se bousculaient à ses oreilles.

_Bonheurs enfantins,_

_Trop vite oubliés, effacés…_

**- Youhouh ! Apocalypso !**

_Une lumière dorée brille sans fin_

_Tout au bout du chemin…_

Rien n'y faisait, Apocalypse n'entendait pas, ou ne voulait pas entendre.

_Sens au cœur de la nuit_

_L'onde d'espoir…_

La jeune fille n'écoutait que la sublime mélodie, tirée tout droit d'un film de son pays, et qu'elle avait adoré. Plein de mélancolie, de sentiments, porteur d'espoir, il relatait l'histoire de gamins oubliés dans un pensionnat miteux qui réapprenaient à vivre et à aimer au travers de la musique qu'un pion trop zélé s'était mis en tête de leur faire partager.

_Ardeur de la vie,_

_Sentier de gloire…_

**- Apocalypse, que fais-tu ?**

**- Arrête, Elana, ça sert à rien, elle dort.**

_Eh-eh-eh hi-eh-eh eh-eh-hi hi-eh-eh…_

**- Je m'en vais te la réveiller à coup d'eau froide, moi !**

_Vois sur ton chemin,_

_Gamin oubliés, égarés_

La petite rousse se dirigea, furibarde, vers la salle de bain en faisant apparaître un seau, encore vide, mais qui n'allait pas tarder à se retrouver rempli d'eau gelée.

_Donne-leur la main_

_Pour les mener vers d'autres lendemains…_

**- Apoca…tiens, je ne savais pas que les appareils moldus fonctionnaient dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.**

Elana enleva doucement les écouteurs des oreilles de son amie, qui encore il y a deux minutes était étendue sur le lit à savourer Vois sur ton chemin du film les Choristes et qui maintenant mettait pause en jetant un regard noir à Silnoë qui revenait désappointée de la salle de bain avec son seau sur la tête.

**- Que voulez-vous ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui voulait clairement dire « Si vous n'avez pas une bonne raison, ça va chauffer pour vos fesses de moineau ».

**- Tu ne voulais pas aller voir Rogue ?**

Apocalypse fixa d'un air ébahi son amie pour vérifier l'heure sur sa montre sorcière, hurla et partit en courant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain – qui était avant les prémices de sa torture.

Après avoir pris une douche express et s'être séché grâce à la magie, elle tambourina sur la porte pour que ses amies lui apportent sa valise.

Elle choisit à la hâte une robe courte, noire, ornée au bord d'arabesques d'argent serti d'émeraudes, dont les bretelles étaient de dentelle, enfila avec un porte-jarretelles noir lui aussi de la même dentelle, une paire de bas itou avec une bordure idem, mais en vert, et avec ça une paire de bottes dont les pattes et la semelle étaient d'argent, et le fermoir d'émeraude, ainsi qu'une parure assortie. Elle souligna ses yeux vairons de khôl sombre et de fards verts, en dégradé du vert sapin au vert pâle menthe au lait en passant par le vert tendre, rosit légèrement ses joues qui de toute façon n'en auraient pas besoin et fit de même sur ses lèvres, avant de coiffer son opulente chevelure dont les boucles tirebouchonnées étaient lisses et brillantes comme la soie.

La jeune fille ainsi pouponnée sortit en trombe, fit une halte pour demander leur approbation à ses deux amies, et devant leur air stupéfait, les cœurs dans les yeux, la mâchoire qui traîne par terre et tout le tintouin, elle s'estima satisfaite de leur réponse et partit en courant rejoindre son professeur chéri.

___

Malefoy, en train de s'exercer à la fastidieuse, longue et chiante tâche de trier les pousses séchées de Varnelke, des trucs qui ressemblaient à des morceaux de vieux parchemins gris-bleu, par taille, âge et couleur, releva les yeux pour observer la petite nouvelle.

Il faut avouer, à sa charge, qu'elle était vraiment hors du commun, avec sa timidité, sa gentillesse, ses sarcasmes tranchants lorsqu'on lui disait des conneries, et tout ça dans un corps magnifique, et qui plus est, de Serpentard. Elle était, réellement…surprenante.

D'une grande beauté, sans le moindre maquillage, elle devenait une véritable déesse avec quelques fards.

Et avait la ruse, l'ambition et le mordant d'une Serpentard, la fidélité et la gentillesse d'une Poufsouffle, l'intelligence et le calme d'une Serdaigle et, pour finir, le courage et la réactivité d'une Gryffondor. Tout pour lui plaire, en somme.

N'en pense cette idiote de Pansy, qui s'amusait à faire croire qu'elle était cruche – dieu seul savait pourquoi - et qui devait l'être vraiment pour ne pas voir que Blaise lui faisait les yeux doux.

Oh, et puis, nafoutre !

Il abandonna les idées qui lui venaient en tête pour que Blaise puisse conquérir le cœur de sa belle et se replongea dans la découverte physique de Apocalypso de Montringeauvlt, qui était réellement belle comme un cœur et même bien plus, belle à ravir celui des hommes osant poser les yeux sur son visage. Il se sentait lui-même partir…

Sans savoir pourquoi, Hydra, son amie poufsoufflienne, lui revint en tête et l'enchantement qui l'avait lié un instant à la jeune femme qui conversait, devant lui, gaiement avec son professeur disparut.

« Diable, cette fille a du sang de Vélane dans les veines ou quoi ?! »

Son propre calme, absolument pas serdaiglien*, repris, il se rassit, s'apercevant du même coup qu'il s'était levé…en envoyant valdinguer le précieux classement qu'il avait entrepris il y avait déjà une heure et demi.

Il gémit misérablement puis se remit à travailler, ses yeux restant fixés sur le couple étrangement harmonieux que formaient la jeune fille si intrigante et le chef de leur maison.

Une chose l'étonnait. Drago ne la connaissait que très peu, la jeune fille étant arrivée depuis deux jours à peine, mais elle n'avait pas encore souri vraiment une seule fois. Alors que là, devant le professeur misanthrope, sombre et taciturne, elle s'en donnait à cœur joie.

Quant à ce dernier, c'était encore plus stupéfiant. Il conversait, un doux sourire accroché à ses lèvres fines, avec son élève, étant tendre, affectueux avec elle, autant qu'elle l'était avec lui. Quiconque ne les connaissant pas aurait été stupéfié par l'apparente intensité de leur lien, qui semblait fait de confiance, d'amour et de bonheur réciproques et absolus.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prouve que ce n'est pas le cas, triple andouille ? »

Alors là, il n'en revenait pas. Sa propre voix intérieure le traitait de triple andouille et il allait se laisser faire comme ça ?

Non, non, trois fois non ! Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça. La vengeance qu'il fomentait était terrible…

Et sur ce, Drago Malefoy se rua sur sa voix intérieure en un périlleux combat.

**- …Ensuite, je suis rentrée en France pour mettre Gé au courant, mais…**

**- Aaaah-ïeuh !**

Severus et Apocalypse se tournèrent unanimement vers le rejeton Malefoy, qui venait de s'encastrer dans une échelle puis de tomber au sol en renversant la table.

* Vive les qualificatifs tarabiscotés…


	3. Chacun sa chance enfin presque

**Chacun sa chance (enfin presque)**

**- Malefoy, veuillez vous relever, tout remettre en place et vous réatteler à la tâche que je vous ai donné, il vous reste une demi-heure de retenue.**

La voix sèche de Severus Rogue claqua dans le silence qui avait suivi la cabriole malencontreuse de son élève qui, penaud, ramassait, en soupirant et en promettant vengeance à sa petite voix, tout ce qu'il avait fait tomber. Apocalypse reprit son récit.

Lorsqu'une demi-heure plus tard la sonnerie de la montre du Serpentard retentit, le jeune homme se leva et s'éclipsa rapidement, avant que les deux amis s'en rendent compte.

**- …Ensuite, nous sommes allé la convaincre, comme tu le sais… Severus, ton élève s'enfuit.**

**- Peu importe. Continue.**

**- Et elle nous a attaqué. Les Mangemorts étaient passés avant nous.**

**- N'était-ce pas une créature bénéfique ?**

**- Si…mais devant son refus, ils l'avaient gravement blessé et tu connais ses colères, elle était comme enragée, sans discernement.**

Tout en parlant, la jeune fille le détaillait de la tête aux pieds. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu… Il n'avait, pourtant, mystérieusement, pas tellement changé.

Elle le déshabillait des yeux et, sous son regard chaud et insistant, il commença à se tortiller, gêné.

Sa chevelure…réputée pour être aussi grasse qu'une bonne grosse raclette française. Elle lui avait souvent dit qu'elle les aimait tel qu'ils étaient à cette époque et il avait conservé cette même si jolie et si agréable longueur… Elle en admira la texture, ces cheveux si fins et si légers, tellement brillants qu'à cause de leur nature, on les voyait comme enduits de vaseline – ravissante blague qu'elle avait entendu dans les couloirs, de la part de Potter. Un miracle si son ami n'avait pas essayé de lui mettre une trempe, mais elle l'avait retenu. Elle avait toujours envie de passer sa main dedans pour les ébouriffer un peu et leur ôter cette nature raide et lisse à l'extrême (tant qu'ils semblaient lourds de graisse). Ses yeux…enfoncés sous une arcade sourcilière légèrement proéminente et des pommettes saillantes, ils étaient allongés, fins, bordés de longs cils noirs, et bridés, très peu, cependant. Leurs prunelles étaient du noir de l'encre de chine, comme ses cheveux, et elle aimait s'y perdre. Son nez était, certes, aquilin, mais il donnait plus encore de caractère et de la noblesse de l'aigle à son visage, et elle l'aimait, ce nez. Son visage tenait plutôt de l'ovale, mais ses mâchoires étaient carrées, presque anguleuses, et ses lèvres, qu'elle brûlait de toucher, de caresser des siennes, étaient pleines et semblaient par là même afficher une moue boudeuse alors qu'il ne faisait que ne pas sourire.*

Un peu plus tard, elle rejoignit ses amies, qui ne manquèrent pas de la taquiner sur son expression béate, expression qui se mua bientôt en un mélange de joie, d'indulgence, de fausse indignation et d'indifférence étudiée.

Alors qu'elles se disputaient gentiment, une espèce de croisement entre mouette et goéland arriva par la fenêtre ouverte, se chamaillant l'entrée comme pour une course avec un oiseau qui présentait à la fois des ressemblances avec le phénix, l'oiseau-roc et le corbeau.

**- Clytie ! Esnerald ! **s'exclama la jeune fille, ses yeux vairons écarquillés par la stupeur.

Elle réceptionna le plus grand sur sa main, qui se recouvrit d'un gant pour dresseurs d'oiseau de proie immédiatement, surprenant les deux spectatrices qui ne savaient si Lips avait fait de la magie sans baguette magique ou si c'était un sortilège automatique, et le deuxième, le goéland-mouette se posa négligemment sur son épaule, entaillant sa peau et la faisant grimacer sous l'assaut des griffes salies par la terre dans ses tendres chairs.

**- Mais…c'est un penoclyte ! **s'exclama Silnoë.

**- Et un antana, **rajouta la dernière de l'infernal trio, impassible.

**- Exact.**

**- Ben dis donc ! **reprit la rousse en sifflant d'admiration.** Ta famille ne se refuse rien !**

La jeune fille sourit à ces propos, mais un sourire voilé, que les deux autres protagonistes ne purent décrypter, et qui leur fit échanger un regard peiné pour leur amie qui semblait avoir quelques tristes secrets.

Mais le regard lointain d'Apocalypse ne tenait qu'à une chose ; le souvenir qu'elle revivait.

___

_Euclidya, sa grand-mère paternelle, lui lança un regard où se mêlaient tristesse, nostalgie et émotion, un sourire curieux fit son apparition sur son visage digne et grave, et ses traits se détendirent un peu. Elle se pencha sur sa petite-fille qui caressait, l'air émerveillée, le phénix aux couleurs changeantes perché sur son bras. La mère de sa bru, sa meilleure amie, elle aussi avait réagi comme ça, elle aussi s'était faite adopter ainsi par le rare et bel animal. Que de souvenirs, doux comme douloureux, lui inspirait ce spectacle._

_« Comment veux-tu l'appeler ? Elle a déjà un nom, mais la reine phénix se doit de le cacher. »_

_« La reine phénix ! Ouah ! Bon, ben, euh…Anatha, ça te va ? » demanda l'enfant à l'oiseau, qui roucoula de contentement._

_« Elle a l'air d'apprécier. Va pour Anatha. »_

___

La jeune fille, rêveuse, murmura le nom de son volatile adoré, qu'elle devait laisser chez elle pour l'instant, et reporta son attention sur les deux oiseaux qui se disputaient allègrement, sans remarquer l'attitude soucieuse des deux serpentardes.

Elle détacha doucement la lettre que lui envoyait sa mère via Clytie, puis lui donna une friandise qu'elle extirpa de sa poche.

**- Voyons voir… Ma m…mère, **elle rougit devant le lapsus qu'elle avait failli dire, révélant d'un coup qui elle était vraiment, et compromettant leurs plans, puis reprit tranquillement, **me salue et salue également vous deux, **dit-elle en désignant ses deux amies, **ainsi que Hermione, et Harry, dont elle a semble-t-il entendu parler. Evidemment, enfin, Gé ! Sinon, elle m'informe que Hydra Sinistros est une…non, ça c'est privé. Désolée, c'est par rapport à une mission contre Voldemort. Ah, elle va m'envoyer mon phénix, Anatha, **continua l'imprudente sans prendre garde au frisson qui avait secoué Silnoë à l'annonce du nom craint de tous du terrible mage noir.** Bla bla…licornes, Fullorus, bla bla bla, Anathèmes, bla bla, Antarès…ah non, pas eux, je suis déjà allé les voir ! Gérusel va m'envoyer mon balai, et me dit au revoir,** finit-elle en repliant la lettre.

Les deux jeunes filles la regardèrent avec curiosité, une lueur d'effroi brillant encore dans les yeux verts de la demi-elfe. S'était-elle aperçue qu'elle parlait de sa mère en l'appelant par son prénom ?

Au bout d'un moment de silence, tandis que la jeune fille si mystérieuse (Marie-Suuuue**) lisait la lettre de sa sœur – cependant, les deux autres demoiselles sentirent distinctement l'embarras dans sa voix, surtout qu'elles se souvenaient qu'elle leur avait dit être fille unique…enfin, peut-être. Non, elle ne leur avait pas dit ça – les deux camarades parlèrent, surtout Silnoë si vous voulez savoir, à une Elana mi muette mi monosyllabique. Après avoir fourré la lettre dans sa poche, rejoindre la première, et avoir nourri les deux oiseaux, la troisième se joignit bien aisément à la conversation. Puis, cette dernière finit par porter sur les raisons de leur attribution à la répartition. Et surtout, la rousse s'empressa d'amener le sujet sur le tapis pour poser cette question à son amie toute fraîche arrivée de France.

**- Je voulais…pour Severus,** gémit-elle.

**- Moi, j'ai supplié le choixpeau de m'y envoyer parce que je croyais qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure des maisons… Je n'aurais pas dû écouter Malefoy vanter Serpentard, **dit la rousse avec dérision.

**- Et toi, pourquoi es-tu à Serpentard ?**

**- Je serai à Serdaigle sans ma famille de sang si pur qu'il en pue l'inceste, et sans mon prestigieux ancêtre serpentardesque,** répondit la brune.

**- Un prestigieux Serpentard ? Je ne vois que Voldemort…ou Salazar Serpentard lui-même,** glissa avec une malice évidente Lips.

**- Exact. Mais,** reprit-elle en blêmissant, **comment le sais-tu ?**

**- Elle a deviné ?**

**- Non. Je savais qui tu étais, ma mère m'en a parlé.**

**- Etrange… **songea à voix haute la jeune fille, sans la moindre trace de colère en elle alors que son amie la connaissait déjà avant et n'avait rien dit. Mais quelqu'un d'assez attentif aurait remarqué ses poings serrés. Elle se sentait comme trahie et manipulée. Cependant, elle fit mine de rien et acheva sa pensée face aux questions muettes de ses deux voisines. **Personne ne sait qu'il est notre ancêtre, sinon, je peux vous dire que cela se saurait. Je ne l'ai appris qu'en effectuant sur moi un sort d'atavisme généalogique pointu.**

**- Un quoi qui don'où hein ?**

**- Un sort d'atavisme généalogique pointu,** répéta-t-elle, docile. **Un sort qui permet de connaître des ancêtres d'un genre particulier. Très puissants, ou bien moldus, etc. Veux-tu que je te le jette ?**

**- Non merci,** répliqua la métisse, en rougissant de son menton à la pointe de ses oreilles et à la bordure de sa chevelure de feu. **Je connais très bien mes ancêtres, malheureusement.**

**- Malheureusement ?** demanda la française, soudain intéressée.

**- Oui. Les elfes sont bien sympathiques, mais mes devoirs me pèèèsent**, rajouta-t-elle d'un ton infatué et pondéré.

Et c'est sous les rires des trois demoiselles, un rire puissant, à pleine gorge pour Silnoë, très discret pour Elana et un léger gloussement retenu pour la dernière, dont les épaules étaient parcourues de soubresauts d'un rire contenu, que la conversation continua. Mais, malheureusement pour notre chère héroïne que je ne saurais laisser sans la faire souffrir trop longtemps – il ne faudrait as qu'elle y prenne goût, à la liberté et au bonheur ! – un autre sujet intervint dans les parlotages des complices, un sujet qu'elle redoutait. Pauvre pauvre petite.

**- Mais dis-nous, Lips, tu sembles être la petite chouchoute de Dumby, au même rang que Potter, voire même plus. Comment est-ce possible ?**

L'interrogée pâlit imperceptiblement et jura silencieusement. Diable qu'elles étaient curieuses ! Et malheureusement pour elle, qui avait le défaut d'être trop sincère et facile à décrypter dans ce corps, qu'elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude de manier, elles voyaient juste, aussi. Bien trop justes.

**- C'est très simple. Albus Dumbledore était amoureux de ma mère, **lança-t-elle comme une bombe, impassible.

**- Heeeeeeeein ?!** s'exclama la rouquine.

**- Mais une rumeur dit qu'il serait homosexuel.**

**- Oui et non, **répondit celle qui menait à présent la conversation en souriant. **Gérusel était la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé. Les autres étaient des hommes.**

**- Oh, ben ça alors ! **prononça cyniquement l'espèce de Weasley ratée, en accentuant bien chaque mot. **On en apprend tous les jours dis donc ! Et Dumby me fait l'effet de quelqu'un qui cache bien des secrets. **

En disant cela, elle mordit dans son quartier d'orange, soudain redevenue calme, froide. Elle pouvait être bien pire que sa camarade, qui était en train de jeter une poudre orange dans son café, poudre orange qui devait être, selon l'odeur, du piment. Apocalypse songea que si elle aurait dû aller à Gryffondor, elle n'en était pas moins ascendant Serpentard (1). Et ses sautes d'humeur surprenaient, et pas dans le bon sens. Elle semblait avoir beaucoup de choses à cacher, elle aussi… « Oh non, Silnoë, » pensa-t-elle. « Dumbledore n'a pas le monopole des secrets, ici. »

___

Après le repas, elle prit un long bain, rêvassant gaiement au milieu des bulles qui éclataient en libérant des notes de musique parfumées, puis s'attela à la tâche difficile de faire ses devoirs, qu'elle boucla en un clin d'œil. La jeune fille prit après deux rouleaux de parchemin et répondit brièvement à la lettre de sa mère, s'attardant longuement sur la réponse à la deuxième, qui finit par prendre l'apparence de deux gros rouleaux de parchemin. Elle jeta un sort compliqué de non-lecture, les rangea dans sa valise en se promettant de les envoyer le lendemain matin, puis se coucha.

Elle eut, après un long sommeil sans rêve, la joie de se réveiller au chant du phénix. Elle caressa l'oiseau qui lui becquetait les pieds et entreprit de parler à son animal, sans faire gaffe aux regards ébahis et émerveillés de ses compagnes de chambrée, lequel lui répondait en trilles et en trémolos.

La matinée se passa lentement mais sûrement, où après le petit-déjeuner à sa table où elle fit connaissance avec Drago - qu'elle força à faire des excuses publiques à elles trois - elle alla, escortée de ses amis, en salle de divination et d'étude de la faune et de la flore dans leurs propriétés magiques, bénéfiques et maléfiques avec Firenze, puis en histoire de la magie, où pendant que Binns donnait son cours, s'attardant sur les époques sombres et leur fin, elle fit davantage connaissance avec Ron et Harry, en observant Silnoë qui tapait la discut' avec Fred et George. Elana, quant à elle, parlait avec Hermione du contenu du cours et de l'étude des runes dans la magie.

Tous les cours avaient été changés et centrés sur la lutte, la défense, l'attaque. Le ministère s'était enfin aperçu du retour de Voldemort et tous les professeurs subissaient des entraînements réservés auparavant aux duellistes, aurors & etc., ce qui faisait que les 5ème, 6ème et 7ème année de toutes les maisons étaient tous réunis, ainsi que les 1ère, 2ème, 3ème et 4ème année de leur côté, et les deux groupes suivaient des cours de haut niveau.

Et c'est dans cette école à cette époque troublée, prête à combattre, que les jeunes filles se retrouvaient. Sans savoir que les maisons n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, elles se débrouillaient pour les rapprocher plus encore, notamment les Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Elle mangea ensuite à la table Gryffondor, laissant ses camarades caresser doucement Anatha en poussant des cris de stupeur ravis, puis ils passèrent l'après-midi en cours de soins aux créatures magiques, pompeusement renommé « Cours d'étude, d'anatomie et d'analyses des créatures magiques, bénéfiques et maléfiques, enchantements et cérémonies de ralliement » autrement dit, comment se les mettre dans la poche, les soigner ou leur taper dessus.

Ensuite vint le moment attendu de tous. Les sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle. Apocalypse accompagna Malefoy pour les voir, la proposition ayant été déclinée par tous les autres.

Elle aperçut, entourée d'un groupe compacte de personnes, certaines habillées de la tenue de Quidditch jaune et noire des Poufsouffle et d'autres en uniforme, une jeune fille qui se distinguait des autres par ses grandes ailes noires.

Cette dernière fut rejointe par Malefoy pendant que Apocalypse allait s'asseoir dans les gradins. Ils échangèrent quelques mots que la jeune fille eut du mal à déchiffrer.

**- Tu es sûre de toi ? **murmura le blond.

**- Bien sûr que oui !** rétorqua son interlocutrice, irritée par son manque apparent de confiance en elle.

**- Que tous les candidats me rejoignent ! **cria la voix du capitaine, qui s'était appliqué un sonorus.

**- Désolée, faut que je te laisse, je crois.**

La jeune fille fit quelques pas puis sembla se raviser, et rejoignit Drago en courant pour lui peloter allègrement l'entrejambe. Il glapit sur l'instant, puis plaqua ses mains sur la partie concernée pour ne pas lui laisser voir son érection – ça lui ferait trop plaisir – alors qu'elle riait de son air décontenancé et choqué, en s'éloignant.

**- Ca me portera chance ! **lui cria-t-elle avant de rejoindre les autres au pas de course.

Il s'approcha lentement et prit place à côté de l'assistant du capitaine, qui avait un étrange sourire plaqué sur le visage, qui se muait en rire retenu lorsqu'il regardait les candidats au poste d'attrapeur. Lui et le jeune homme se connaissaient un peu, et il savait que ce sourire n'annonçait rien de bon pour ces derniers. Il ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à en connaître la raison.

**- Bien ! **s'exclama le capitaine de l'équipe, attirant l'attention de tous sur lui. **Les sélections vont se passer ainsi : Chaque participant aura 10 minutes pour attraper le Vif d'or. Ensuite, nous choisirons deux ou trois candidats pour participer à la deuxième épreuve de sélection, dans laquelle vous aurez un quart d'heure, tous ensembles, pour attraper le Vif d'or en évitant deux Cognards,** finit-il en accentuant bien les derniers mots.

**- En fait d'épreuve, ils vont en baver, **ricana l'assistant à l'oreille du serpentard. **Le capitaine a ensorcelé le Vif d'or. Il y a peu de chances que l'un d'eux arrive à l'attraper, et aucune que ce ne soit pas par accident.**

**- Quels sortilèges ? **lui demanda-t-il de la même façon.

**- Sortilège de répulsion, de vitesse supérieure, etc.**

Ils se turent tous deux pour observer les sélections, et en effet, aucun n'arriva à l'attraper (un même s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie, en tombant de son balai), sauf un jeune homme de 7ème année, et encore, par accident, ayant enclenché la marche arrière par erreur pour foncer droit vers la petite sphère étincelante qui s'était prise dans ses cheveux trop longs.

Et enfin, arriva l'épreuve de Hydra. Accompagnée d'un vieux nimbus 1998 qu'on lui avait prêté en attendant que le sien lui soit envoyé, elle l'enfourcha et prit son envol en jetant un sort à ses ailes que son ami ne put comprendre. Un frisson les parcourut et elle s'envola à la verticale, savourant le vent dans ses longs cheveux retenus en tresse. Elle fit, à environ vingt mètres du sol, un double looping puis s'immobilisa dans les airs après quelques autres cabrioles et parcourut le stade du regard de ses yeux de faucon.

Elle perçut soudain l'éclat doré qui indiquait la présence de ce qu'elle pourchassait et fusa vers lui, le ratant de peu. S'engagea alors une course-poursuite affolante, dans laquelle Hydra égalait magnifiquement et manifestement les joueurs de Quidditch les plus doués.

9 minutes sonnèrent alors au chronomètre de Vincent Hoolgane, le capitaine. Hoorne, son assistant, avait laissé ses remarques caustiques au placard pour se consacrer, retenant son souffle, au combat qui se jouait sur le terrain.

Après un pic en fusée spectaculaire, elle coinça le manche entre ses jambes pour ne pas frôler le sol présent à moins de cinquante centimètres, juste en dessous, et pour libérer ses mains. Légèrement rouge et les yeux pleins de larmes à cause du vent froid et pénétrant qui les frappait alors qu'elle ne voulait pas fermer les paupières pour ne pas rater le Vif. Elle poussa un cri d'aigle perçant et le nimbus 1998 accéléra encore, provoquant les exclamations de tout le monde.

**- Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un manier ce vieux balai comme ça… J'ignorais qu'il pouvait aller aussi vite.**

La jeune fille gagna encore quelques mètres, puis quelques autres, progressivement, jusqu'à avoir le Vif d'or juste devant les yeux, allant chacun à une telle vitesse que le sortilège de Répulsion était totalement inopérant. Dans un dernier effort, et trois secondes avant la fin du temps imparti – que personne n'avait surveillé, trop ébahis – elle saisit l'artefact ensorcelé dans sa main gantée de cuir de dragon.

Elle se posa sur le sol et tituba vers les acclamations qu'elle percevait, les yeux épuisés d'avoir tant servi ne l'aidant pas beaucoup. Des acclamations ? Une ovation, oui !

Epuisée, elle remercia tous ceux qui l'applaudissaient tumultueusement et qui lui hurlaient dans les oreilles, alors que l'équipe de Quidditch délibérait. Ils voulaient bien évidemment qu'elle soit leur attrapeur, mais la deuxième épreuve se devait de se faire avec deux joueurs au minimum, et Frederik George avait après tout lui aussi attrapé le Vif, objecta Tom Hoorne comme à regret.

Ils allèrent donc chercher le jeune homme, qui se reposait dans les gradins, tandis que la futur attrapeuse – tout le monde en était certain à présent – se faisait soigner.

Apocalypse alla les rejoindre et causa un peu avec la jeune fille alors qu'un 7ème année futur médicomage (c'est en tout cas ce qu'il disait, fièrement, à tous ceux qui passaient à côté de lui à moins de 20 mètres) lui faisait boire un liquide vert infect mais qui lui redonna immédiatement des forces.

Après quelques flexions, elle rejoignit son concurrent qui lui était déjà prêt, lui fit un clin d'œil et décolla en furie dès le coup d'envoi, le laissant stupéfié et décoiffé sur le sol, sol qu'il quitta bien vite pour la rattraper. Ils se mirent à se tourner autour, fouillant tous deux l'air pour trouver ce qu'ils convoitaient, et pour éviter les Cognards qui les attaquaient avec acharnement. Six minutes passèrent ainsi.

Soudain, l'œil d'ambre fendu de noir de la jeune fille s'illumina. Elle fonça vers son adversaire, le dépassa, pour continuer vers un point invisible pour le jeune homme désemparé par ses manœuvres trompeuses. Il se ressaisit bien vite et partit à sa poursuite, la rattrapant vite. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, l'aperçut malicieusement, et se laissa tomber en chute libre en lui criant de faire attention d'une voix goguenarde alors qu'emporté par son élan, il fonçait droit vers le Cognard qu'elle lui avait caché. Un grand crac résonna dans le silence qui avait suivi l'exécution parfaite du plan de la jeune fille, lorsque la boule noire le heurta au niveau des côtes flottantes, puis il bascula, livide et inconscient, de son balai pour tomber dans le vide. Hydra le rattrapa et le posa sur le sol, puis repartit dans le ciel.

Au bout de quelques secondes à virevolter dans l'air comme un cabri volant, elle avisa le miroitement doré de la sphère magique et se laissa à nouveau tomber en chute libre, cette fois en sautant de son balai. Alors que tout le public, de plus en plus nombreux, poussait des exclamations effrayées, elle déploya ses ailes, qui reprirent leur taille originelle, et remonta pour planer sur les courants d'air chauds, exhibant plus d'une vingtaine de mètres d'envergure.

Apocalypse, pour s'amuser (elle a un sens de l'humour étrange), laça un sort d'atmosphère musicale et la voix de Kanon Wakeshima, une artiste japonaise qu'elle affectionnait s'éleva dans les airs, résonnant parfaitement avec le spectacle étrange, déroutant mais sublime de la jeune fille qui semblait danser trente mètres au dessus d'eux, maniant ses ailes comme si elle l'avait fait toute sa vie. Cette dernière poursuivait le Vif d'or avec abnégation, sans lâcher prise malgré la vitesse qu'elle s'imposait, évitant les Cognards avec adresse, et, couverte de sueur qui séchait presque aussitôt à cause du vent qui la frappait, elle s'inclina, replia ses ailes et se laissa tomber littéralement sur le Vif d'or, qu'elle emprisonna dans sa main au moment où elle redéployait ses ailes pour freiner sa chute. Elle se posa sur le sol et tomba par terre lorsque Malefoy lui sauta, au sens propre, dessus.

**- Abrutie ! **lui hurla-t-il dans l'oreille. **Tu pourrais faire attention à toi, merde !**

**- Eh, doucement, **lui dit-elle doucement, décontenancée par la réaction violente de son ami. **Je n'ai rien.**

Il rougit et balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles puis lui demanda en bafouillant de venir au bal avec lui. Hydra, interloquée, garda le silence en moment. Qu'est-ce que ça venait faire dans la conversation, si conversation il y avait ? Puis elle se ressaisit, accepta, et il partit au moment où l'équipe de Poufsouffle venait la porter en triomphe et la féliciter. Que serait-ce lorsqu'ils auront gagné leur premier match !

___

_Toc toc !_

La jeune fille ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, avec précaution. En voyant l'aigle qui essayait de casser la vitre avec son bec, elle poussa un soupir de lassitude et se tourna dans l'autre sens. Mais le bruit persistant la poussa à se lever et à ouvrir la fenêtre. L'animal s'engouffra par l'ouverture et se percha sur la poignée, inclinant sa tête en regardant Lips, semblant lui demander de l'aider.

Elle obéit à la demande silencieuse du rapace et le suivit par curiosité. Il traversa la salle commune encore déserte puis sortit en coup de vent. Elle entendit une exclamation joyeuse et passa la tête hors de la partie des serpentards. Une jeune fille de Gryffondor passait la main dans le plumage du majestueux animal qui dégustait un rat, perché sur sa main. Elle l'avisa et se tourna vers elle, gênée.

**- Désolée, Apiiz se perd tout le temps. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas dérangé ?**

**- Non non, tout va bien.**

La voix de l'inconnue était teintée d'un accent français prononcé, qui lui fit grand plaisir.

**- Je m'appelle Apocalypse.**

**- Et-et moi, Silna Evaneva Ignasa…**

La jeune étrangère prit congé et s'éloigna, sa chevelure pâle et enflammée battant ses cuisses au rythme de sa marche rapide.

Apocalypse la regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparut au détour d'un couloir et s'engagea dans le couloir suivant pour atteindre la grande salle. Après tout, pensa-t-elle, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? la Grande Salle devait être déserte à cette heure-ci, et le petit déjeuner déjà servi. Tout le monde disait que Severus Rogue mangeait dans son cachot le matin, mais c'était simplement qu'il mangeait avant tout le monde. Elle pourrait peut-être manger avec lui… Il n'y avait que Dumbledore debout à part eux, à cette heure-là, en général, et il traînait beaucoup à table.

Comme elle le pressentait, il n'y avait en effet, dans la grande salle, que le directeur et le maître des potions. Sans la moindre gêne, elle s'assit entre eux deux et entreprit de taper la causette à son ami, encore plus taciturne, sans le moindre doute à cause du barbu qui essayait de s'immiscer discrètement dans la conversation.

**- Au fait,** s'exclama-t-elle, **vous allez au bal avec qui, Albus ?**

Severus recracha d'un coup le jus de citrouille qu'il venait de verser dans sa bouche, alors que le vieil homme éclatait d'un bon gros rire franc et jovial.

**- Je vais y réfléchir. Ah, Minerva, **lança-t-il à la professeur de métamorphose. **Accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner au bal ?**

Pendant que Apocalypse, hilare, se tordait sur la table au mépris de sa dignité, se mettant de la jelly dans les cheveux, que Rogue restait comme un con la bouche ouverte et que Dumbledore les regardait avec indulgence et une grosse envie de rire, Mac Gonagall accepta dignement et alla s'asseoir pour entamer le premier repas de la journée.

Lorsque les premiers élèves arrivèrent, accompagnés des professeurs, elle dut laisser sa place à Flitwick et, avec un sourire pour les Poufsouffle – leur repas de fête de la veille avait été mémorable – alla s'asseoir avec les élèves.

Pour ce qui était du bal, cette fois, il était inutile de lui demander de l'accompagner. C'était comme un accord tacite entre eux deux, quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se dire à voix haute, leurs yeux leur suffisant pour se parler. Ils se connaissaient trop bien à présent.

Elle finit d'avaler son croissant, jeta machinalement un sort de désincrustation à sa chevelure gluante de la substance bleu-vert, puis prit un grand verre de lait à la cerise et aux airelles ainsi qu'une part de fondant au chocolat.

Un peu plus tard, après que ses amies aient fini leur déjeuner, elles se levèrent et, accompagnées de Hydra avec qui elles firent connaissance – enfin, Elana, Silnoë décrétant qu'elles n'allaient pas s'entendre et cette prédiction fut vraie – elles allèrent à leur cours matinal. Après quatre heures de cours soit chiants soit plaisants (comme pour tous les cours), elles mangèrent sans oublier de taquiner Malefoy et sa bande, s'étant installé à la table des serpentards, puis se préparèrent au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Celui-ci avait été assuré par un remplaçant en attendant leur nouveau professeur, qui parait-il venait d'arriver.

Elles entrèrent prudemment dans la salle pour la découvrir entièrement vide, à part une arche très simple, en bois noir et pierre blanche, sur laquelle était gravé un enchaînement de runes. Un message flottait dans les airs, et voleta vers eux.

**- Le cours se passera dans une salle dont l'emplacement restera secret. Passez l'arche pour y arriver, **lut la rouquine à voix haute. **Ben allons-y, **décréta-t-elle, provoquant un grognement indigné de Hydra lorsque tout le monde la suivit.

Cette dernière attendit que tous soient passés puis s'approcha de l'arche, l'examina, trouva qu'elle avait l'air inoffensive et passa à travers. Elle eut l'impression de passer un rideau d'eau, et en effet, lorsqu'elle sortit dans la nouvelle salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et qu'elle se retourna, elle vit derrière elle une petite cascade qui partait du haut de la salle, salle qui semblait à ciel ouvert.

Elle tourna rapidement sur elle-même pour observer la cuvette dans laquelle elle était, au sol recouvert d'une herbe drue et verdoyante. Derrière une grande femme à l'air sévère, se trouvait le début d'une forêt, qui continuait au-delà d'une barrière fluide, transparente et parcourue de frissons bleus, qui délimitait chaque mur de la grande pièce, ainsi que le plafond. Le reste devait être un trompe-l'œil magique, comme le confirma la femme qui était plantée devant les arbres à l'instant, comme lisant dans ses pensées. Elle vit que tous les élèves étaient déjà assis devant elle, entre la cascade qui s'achevait en une rivière sinuante qui s'agrandissait pour devenir torrent dans le trompe-l'oeil et la bordure de la fausse forêt. Quelques faux oiseaux d'espèce inconnue tournaient dans le faux ciel mauve.

Hydra, sous la sollicitation de la professeur, s'assit dos à la paroi de roche placée derrière elle, et détailla cette dernière.

Elle était grande, autant qu'un homme, très fine, mais avec des formes bien présentes, sa peau était halée et son visage fin et pointu était légèrement de type latin. Ses traits marqués indiquaient la trentaine, et ses cheveux bruns, raides et coupés au carré ne les adoucissaient pas. Ses yeux, assez grands mais à l'angle prononcé, étaient dédaigneux et blasés, expression soulignée par le noir aux reflets vert de ses prunelles. Ses sourcils fins et noirs étaient au sur son front, avaient une courbe simple et uniforme et semblaient assez mobile pour ajouter encore à ses yeux une expression d'ennui et de mépris.

_« …Bonjour. Bienvenue à votre premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… »_

Hydra fronça les sourcils. La jeune femme s'exprimait sans doute magiquement, car ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas et pourtant, ses paroles sonnaient clairement dans la petite clairière, avec même un léger écho. De plus, elle parlait dans une autre langue que l'anglais, gutturale mais mélodique, et qu'ils comprenaient étrangement parfaitement, sans pour autant la parler ou la reconnaître.

Surtout, elle parlait de leur premier cours de DCFM (petit raccourci pratique qu'ils utilisaient entre élèves, lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de profs, car ces derniers n'aimaient pas forcément ça) comme si c'était leur premier _vrai_ cours, comme si il n'y avait pas eu de bons professeurs les autres années. Bon, d'accord, certains avaient été pitoyables, mais Maugrey Fol Œil et Remus Lupin étaient vraiment de bons enseignants, bien qu'un peu étrange dans le cas du sorcier paranoïaque et malade mental.

Leur professeur, qui se présenta comme Carlotta Emira, _« Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Miss Mira »_, et précisa qu'il s'agissait d'un faux nom, évidemment, en insistant sur le dernier mot – ça n'allait pas être son professeur préféré, celui-là – leur dit qu'elle allait leur enseigner nombre de sorts utiles et de façons d'augmenter leur potentiel et leur pouvoir magique, mais qu'elle allait commencer par certaines créatures dont il était prévu d'en faire des alliés, et dont peu de personnes pouvaient en parler faute de les connaître.

Elle lança une courte phrase dans son langage, cette fois avec la bouche, et qu'ainsi ils ne purent comprendre.

Une silhouette aux contours imprécis, blanche, translucide, comme de la brume, se forma lentement dans l'air. Ca semblait être une femme, mais elle n'était manifestement pas humaine et personne n'avait entendu d'une telle créature. Sa chevelure bouclée finit d'apparaître et se mit à battre l'air dans le vent violent qui semblait tourbillonner autour d'elle. Deux grands yeux noirs en amande s'ouvrirent et regardèrent les élèves, s'attardant sur Apocalypse, pour dériver vers Miss Mira.

_« …Aujourd'hui, et pour l'instant, je vais vous parler des… »_

**- Des Spectres Blancs, **l'interrompit Lips d'une voix assurée.

_« …Exact, Miss de Montringueauvlt, » _poursuivit la femme, imperturbable. _« …20 points pour Serpentard… »_

La jeune fille se rengorgea sous les regards assassins des trois autres maisons, amis exceptés. Mais dans son for intérieur, elle se morigéna d'avoir laissé faire son instinct. Les missions diplomatiques, dans ce genre de situation, se devaient de rester secrètes. Si elle exhibait trop certaines de ses connaissances, elle courrait des risques. Cependant, elle ne risquait que peu en faisant ce à quoi elle pensait, d'autant plus qu'il ne restait que peu de serpentards mangemorts, ayant rejoint leurs parents et Voldemort pour passer en première ligne comme chair à canon. Malefoy, grâce à Dumby, et bien qu'il le critiquât toujours – avec toutefois moins de fougue et de virulence – s'était rebellé contre son père et ne devait la vie qu'aux protections magiques de Poudlard. Quant aux autres, cela tenait à peu de chose près, pour la majorité, à la même chose.

Une fois ceci dit à sa raison et celle-ci partie bouder, elle laissa libre cours à son envie de choquer son monde.

_« Svat drit enuya comoe sanao arru ? »_ dit-elle d'une voix rauque mais chantante. Elle s'exprimait dans la même langue que Miss Mira et semblait d'ailleurs lui demander quelque chose.

Si cette dernière fut surprise, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et acquiesça d'un mot. La jeune fille s'inclina devant la créature qui fit de même en fermant ses yeux, puis riva les siens dans le doux regard de la chose. Elle prononça si doucement que tous ou presque, dubitatifs, se demandèrent si elle avait bien parlé ou non, et d'une voix qui ressemblait au souffle de la brise du printemps quelques paroles bienheureuses, car la créature sembla les accepter aisément.

_Sssah fhiorul nagnae ashiru soho retha omey ssonow'a issura'ohsss… _chanta-t-elle.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers son professeur et murmura une courte phrase qui semblait tout vouloir dire, car le froncement de sourcils de la jeune femme s'atténua alors qu'elle hochait la tête.

_« Tsuna etrora fiaar coru miru azs'atsu, de cano itchirua otto saneh se Montringueauvlt… »_

_Ssoha saheshi kanarhuu ossoono mihaz zsoooruhaa hyetsaa nowa… _murmura-t-elle à la créature qui accepta vraisemblablement la demande.

La jeune fille prit la lame de vent que lui tendit le Spectre Blanc et s'entailla sans un mot l'intérieur de la main. Elana, plus attentive que les autres parvint à voir le sang parfaitement transparent qui coulait dans les rainures de sa main serrée sur la lame maintenant souillée. Elle la tendit à la créature qui fit de même pour maculer de son sang qui, curieusement, sortait de sa blessure sous forme d'un jet de vapeur, le poignard, puis leurs mains se joignirent sur le tranchant de l'arme.

_Sssah ganaah oirhu nassu iorhull sahasssu retoy oonah'ssan Ameruuh ys Alhypsssa ! _entonnèrent-t-elle toutes deux.

Leurs sangs se mélangèrent et le poignard se fondit en elle, pour se matérialiser sous la forme d'un point lumineux et blanc sur le front de chacune d'elle – si on pouvait parler de front en ce qui concernait la créature, nota Hydre – dont la clarté s'atténua pour se présenter en un petit cristal ovale, blanc et brillant.

Silnoë, interloquée, lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait, appuyée par la quasi-totalité de la classe. Hydra ne pensa même pas à grogner, trop occupée à se poser la même question en regardant le sourire mystérieux de Miss Mira.

**- C'est simple, **leur expliqua la jeune fille. **Tout d'abord, il faut savoir que si les Spectres Blancs ont une reine, lors de pactes passés avec des humains, n'importe laquelle d'entre elles peut y engager toute leur race comme si c'était elle qui gouvernait son peuple. Et seule leur reine peut le défaire. Et c'est ce pacte que je viens de passer avec cette Spectre, pacte qui nous donnera leur soutien contre le mage noir. Heureusement, elle est la princesse et donc, il est plus que probable que la reine n'annulera pas le pacte d'alliance pour rejoindre Voldie, surtout qu'elles sont des créatures bénéfiques. Et c'est grâce à ce petit cristal que nous pourrons les contacter et savoir comment cela se passe de leur côté, lors des batailles.**

Au milieu du silence qui suivit ses paroles, la Poufsouffle observa crûment les yeux de cette jeune fille et se dit qu'elle avait sciemment choisi de ne pas tout leur dire à propos de ce pacte.

Ce en quoi elle avait parfaitement raison…

___

Après le cours, qui s'était déroulé en un jeu de question-réponse avec le Spectre, Apocalypse servant volontiers de traductrice, leur prof étant sans doute trop paresseuse pour l'aider, les jeunes filles passèrent dans la grande salle, Hydra et Silnoë toujours occupées à s'ignorer allègrement, chacune à un bout de la petite troupe.

Ils furent frappés de suite par l'air grave et soucieux, mais pourtant béat et plein d'espoir (« Cet homme est une contradiction vivante, » déclara solennellement Ron, plongeant dans son pudding), air que le grand homme n'avait arboré avant que le jour où la guerre avait été officiellement annoncée.

Lorsque tout le monde se fut réuni et que le brouhaha cessa, intrigués qu'ils étaient, Albus Dumbledore prit la parole.

**- Comme vous le savez tous, **déclara-t-il d'une voix grave, **la guerre a déjà commencé, vous l'avez senti, ici même. Nous avons, heureusement, gagné le soutien de nombres de créatures magiques, et nombres d'autres rencontreront bientôt un ambassadeur aimablement envoyé par la famille française et bien célèbre de Montringueauvlt. **Tous les regards se tournèrent, curieux et intéressés, vers Apocalypse. **Ceci dit, une autre famille assez connue pour ses curieuses pratiques de la magie nous a envoyé une alliée, et pas des moindres, non, la fille et l'élève de leur chef de clan. Veuillez accueillir Anna James Marey. Je puis vous dire d'ors et déjà que deux gigantesques familles se battront à nos côtés, pour le meilleur et pour combattre le pire.**

Anna James Marey était une jeune fille à l'air détaché et distant, dotée d'une opulente chevelure ébène et d'iris bleu myosotis qui fascinèrent toute la salle et conquirent leur cœur des garçons immédiatement. Elle avait la peau pâle, un petit nez en trompette parsemé de taches de rousseur étrangement brunes, un visage de poupée, avec ses grands yeux bordés de cils noirs d'une longueur impressionnante, était de taille moyenne, bien qu'assez petite, mais était très fine, et n'était pas sans rappeler la biche ou la gazelle. Un léger sourire, paisible, vint orner ses lèvres parfaites et d'un ancien rose tirant sur le bois de rose.

Elle était vêtue d'un haut noir aux manches ballon, d'un tissu léger et translucide, orné de broderies blanches très discrètes en haut comme en bas, de bottes à petit talon en chevreuil et d'une jupe en cuir de Rerolitas, un dragon rare dont on tirait de sa peau un cuir magnifique et d'une finesse incomparable et facilement reconnaissable, qui était anthracite, et s'illuminait de reflets argentés au moindre frémissement.

La jeune fille parcourut la salle de son regard intense, affichant une expression dédaigneuse, s'arrêta sur quelques uns puis alla s'asseoir à la table des professeurs.

Ca ne pressentait rien de bon…

___

_« Servilus ? » Il se tourna vers l'arbre qui trônait dans son dos. « Quel joli surnom. »_

_La jeune fille qu'il avait aperçu de loin, une ravissante nymphe aux belles anglaises noires et aux yeux d'un gris perçant au fond desquels était ancré une expression à mi chemin entre la curiosité et le sarcasme le regardait, un léger sourire en coin, moqueur, relevant les coins de sa petite bouche cerise. Le jeune homme hésita entre manifester la colère et la haine qu'il ne ressentait curieusement pas à son égard, et, fait très inhabituel pour le garçon excessivement discret, aller à sa rencontre._

_Puis il avisa le livre qu'elle feuilletait distraitement, tournant les pages d'un geste machinal en les frottant entre un pouce et un index d'une main petite et délicate, aux doigts longs et à la peau très fine, douce, qui ne correspondait vraisemblablement pas à une experte des potions. Il observa d'un œil critique les siennes, à la peau dure là où elle devait être plus douce au contraire, aux callosités des doigts et de la paume. Non, vraiment pas._

_Il retourna à l'épais ouvrage dans lequel la belle inconnue était plongée il y a si peu de temps, en remarquant le titre, titre qui l'interpella et le décida._

_« Sais-tu vraiment ce que tu manies là ? » l'interrogea-t-il en s'agenouillant à ses côtés, jetant un coup d'œil averti au contenu._

_« Oui, bien sûr que oui » sourit-elle, comme ravie de la décision qu'il avait pris entre deux choix qu'elle paraissait connaître._

_« Quel est ton nom ? »_

_« Je m'appelle… »_

_-_

_Cette fois, les rôles étaient inversés. C'était lui qui lisait sous leur arbre et ce fut lui qui l'aborda._

_« Tiens, bonjour. Que fais-tu là ? »_

_« Je te cherchais. Tu veux venir avec moi au bal ? »_

_« D'a-d'accord, » bégaya le jeune homme, écarlate._

_Elle s'assit à côté de lui, le troublant et faisant accélérer son rythme cardiaque à un point qu'il pensait, était persuadé, même, qu'elle devait l'entendre comme il l'entendait, assourdissant._

_« Tu sais, » dit-il pour penser à autre chose, « avec tes cheveux et tes yeux, tu me fais penser à une Black. »_

_« Tu veux dire, comme Sirius Black ? Je suis honorée que tu me compares à lui, si il a autant de succès, ce n'est pas sans raison, et certainement pas grâce à son intelligence. »_

_« Tu es bien plus belle que lui. »_

_Réalisant ce qui venait de sortir de sa bouche, il détourna la tête en se plaquant les mains sur la bouche en se récriminant d'être aussi peu vigilant à ses paroles en sa présence. Mais il se mit à la fixer, interloqué, en entendant un rire de clochettes sortir des lèvres de sa voisine._

_-_

_Après avoir passé sa robe de sorcier d'un noir d'encre rehaussé de broderies d'argent, il patienta au pied de l'escalier du dortoir des filles, dans la salle commune des Serpentards, sachant que si il essayait de monter, il redescendrait aussitôt et pas vraiment commodément. Après quelques minutes, il alla s'asseoir devant le feu et son regard se perdit dans les flammes émeraudes – les serpents n'auraient jamais toléré un feu rouge et or._

_Puis il sentit deux bras blancs se glisser comme des lianes d'un filet du diable divin autour de son cou._

_Il se tourna et dut se rappeler de fermer la bouche devant son amie._

_Ses anglaises noires ruisselaient dans son dos, maintenus en arrière par un fin bandeau rouge entièrement recouvert de rubis. Son visage au charme à la fois angélique et démoniaque, d'un ovale parfait, était d'un blanc de porcelaine souligné de ses yeux qui prenaient des éclats d'argent et de mercure, entourés de noir, et de ses lèvres colorées d'un rouge-rose qui tirait sur le violet._

_Sa robe était d'un rouge sombre qui se parait de reflets de la teinte de sa jolie bouche, un bustier dos nu ouvragé de runes étranges presque imperceptibles à l'œil nu mais qui changeait totalement le phraz (2) utilisé. Une bordure courait du décolleté en pointe à la taille soulignée d'un lien auquel était suspendu un joyau noir, onyx, obsidienne ou quelque chose d'encore plus précieux vu sa beauté. Deux larges rubans bordés de dentelle blanche tombaient sur les bras, cachant le bord de longs gants noirs. La jupe s'évasait en bas, moulante en haut, et ouverte sur le devant d'une fente dont les bords s'évasaient de même, bordée de dentelle blanche également, qui laissait entrevoir ses jambes de gazelle moulées de bas chamois, et les escarpins noirs dont elle était chaussée. Une longue traîne coulait sur le sol derrière elle, dont le tissu se fondait magiquement dans la même dentelle déjà utilisée. Le décolleté du dos se finissait dans une pointe qui faisait ressortir le tatouage magique dont les volutes ondulaient et ondoyaient au rythme de ses mouvements sur sa peau blanche et qui semblait gourmande de caresses._

_« Eh bien, Severus, » sourit-elle, « reprend-toi. Tu n'es pas mal non plus, ainsi. Le catogan te va bien. »_

_-_

_Il gémit en entendant la musique lente qui s'élevait dans la salle, entraînant quelques couples dans son sillage, mais avant qu'il n'ai pu réfléchir, dans son cerveau embrumé, à comment inviter sa cavalière à danser, elle était devant lui, toute rose, et lui demandait de lui accorder ce slow, la main tendue vers lui. Severus la saisit doucement, hésitant quelque peu, puis la laissa l'entraîner sur la piste de danse._

_Il prit en frémissant sa taille frêle pour l'attirer contre lui. La jeune fille passa ses bras autour de son cou et colla effrontément son corps gracile contre celui, tremblant, de son cavalier, allumant un brasier dans son ventre, qui semblait se propager vers le bas._

_Leurs mains s'enlacèrent tendrement et ils se mirent à danser doucement, tournoyant sur la musique douce comme si ils étaient seuls au monde._

_-_

_Rendu hardi par l'alcool, l'adrénaline et le désir, il s'avança nerveusement avant de voler un tendre baiser à ses lèvres garance. Il se contenta d'abord de poser doucement sa bouche sur la sienne, puis y prit goût et y revint, plus passionné encore, mais elle se déroba aux caresses de sa langue quelques minutes plus tard. Elle détourna le regard en rougissant, peinée de faire subir ça à son compagnon, et sursauta lorsque, n'ayant plus rien à perdre, il lui dit ce qu'elle aurait aimé entendre dans d'autres conditions. Mais elle ne pouvait…_

_« Je…je ne partage pas tes sentiments, » murmura-t-elle péniblement._

_« Ah… »_

_Ne sachant que faire, il resta là les bras ballants, mais ses yeux le brûlaient et il s'éloigna rapidement pour qu'elle ne le voie pas comme ça, en train de pleurer pour un râteau. Au bout de quelques mètres, il sentit un choc sourd dans son dos et ses bras l'enlacèrent. Le petit corps plaqué derrière lui frissonna en unisson avec le sien alors qu'il léchait ses lèvres asséchées, et malgré les circonstances, il sentit son entrejambe s'embraser. Puis le jeune homme, complètement déboussolé, la sentit se mettre à pleurer. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit ce qu'elle murmurait inlassablement et ses larmes rompirent leur digue pour couler sur ses joues blêmes._

_« Pardon… » répétait-elle. « Pardon…je ne peux pas. Pardon… »_

* Je me devais de faire au moins un passage guimauve, c'est ma fierté d'auteur qui est en jeu. Après ce que je fais subir à d'autres personnages, comme Lilas…

** Oui, pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai créé une Marie-Sue. Ceci dit, elle a quelques petits secrets qui la différencie des autres Marie-Sue. Mais ne vous en faites pas, dans une prochaine fanfiction, vous aurez le plaisir de rencontrer une personne qui est tout le contraire d'une Marie-Sue, hé hé héééééé…

(1) Allusion à la super, génial, magnifique, que dis-je, supra mirifique fanfiction de Alohomora, splendidement titrée « Les Portes », alias « L'hydre ».

(2) un tissu magique à mi chemin entre soie et velours, chatoyant.

Nota : Ouais, une deuxième Marie-Suuuue ! Ceci dit, elle aussi nous réserve quelques surprises de son cru… Et vous allez voir, le mythe Marie-Sue va être tourné en dérision è_é

Nota à soi-même : Purée, c'est la première fois que je fais un chapitre aussi long…


	4. Pourquoi je fais des titres trop longs ?

**L'effervescence du cachet de baldenoëline**

Noël approchait, le bal avec.

Dans les couloirs, tout le monde s'échangeait sous le manteau l'argent des paris, c'était à qui remporterait le pactole en prédisant le couple le plus improbable et tous priaient pour gagner, excepté les deux jumeaux qui avaient parié en or des fées que Mac Gonagall et Neville quitteraient leurs cavaliers respectifs pour s'avouer leur amour devant tout le monde à la fin de la soirée. Le bal avait échauffé les esprits les plus pervers, tordus et retors de chaque maison. Des couples inattendus se formaient et les bruits de couloirs en annonçaient de plus inattendus encore. Par exemple, il était de notoriété générale que Rusard, cette fouine vicieuse et Pince, la bibliothécaire aux doigts crochus, allaient y aller ensemble et on se plaisait à imaginer ce que cela donnerait. Quelques premières et deuxièmes années en firent même des cauchemars, devant aller par la suite demander une potion de sommeil à Pompom – d'ailleurs, nombre de suppositions couraient sur son hypothétique cavalier – pour éviter d'en faire de nouveau.

Tout le monde savait implicitement, évidemment, que Rogue aurait la déesse de Poudlard, mais personne ne saurait qui aurait la perle de Poudlard – c'est ainsi qu'on surnommait Apocalypse et la Marey - et nombre de garçons lui avaient demandé pour se faire refouler.

Elana refusait de répondre aux questions portant sur ce sujet, Ron grognait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'irait pas au bal puisqu'Hermione avait un autre cavalier que lui, Harry et Ginny avaient prévu d'y aller ensemble, Silnoë rougissait et balbutiait dès qu'on parlait de ce sujet, Malefoy se vantait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il y allait avec la femme-oiseau, Fred y allait avec Angelina et son jumeau disait qu'il avait quelqu'un en vue mais refusait de dire qui. Deux jumeaux de Serdaigle, Nores et Okyus Noores* y allaient ensemble, tout le monde le savait, et d'autres couples plus ou moins étranges et plus ou moins crédibles se formaient dans l'école de magie. Même les créatures magiques, invitées exceptionnellement par Dumbledore, se mettaient de la partie ; Ayssu et Shoukl, deux feux follets, acquis à leur cause, batifolaient dans les couloirs en importunant les élèves pour leur demander des choses aussi variées et absurde que de leur caresser le poil dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une monde d'arrière à à droite ou d'aller leur chercher de la bave céleste de veracrasse rose fluo, alors que si les veracrasses bavaient bien et abondamment, leur bave n'était absolument pas constellée d'étoiles et qu'aucune de ces créatures par ailleurs charmantes (cherchez l'incohérence) n'étaient roses.

Beaucoup de jeunes sorcières, par ailleurs, se plaignaient de ne pas avoir assez d'argent pour s'acheter trois robes de bal les mettant en valeur, ce à quoi on rétorquait, la plupart du temps, qu'elles étaient après tout sorcières de une, des filles de deux, et donc étaient fort capables de modifier trois robes basiques. Les garçons qui leur disaient ça finissaient avec une belle marque rouge sur la joue…

Elana, Apocalypse et Silnoë, elles n'eurent aucun mal à obtenir ce qu'elles voulaient. Ca avait du bon d'être riche et douée, dans des conditions pareilles, et même tout le temps, d'ailleurs.

Pas pour autant qu'elles non plus ne s'inquiétaient pas sur leur tenue, les parures qui allaient avec, leur coiffure et leur maquillage, bref, elles craignaient comme toute autre que leur mise ne plaise pas. Même Elana l'impassible, morte-vivante de rigueur dans les enterrements, s'inquiétait tout autant qu'une autre, même si elle le cachait fort bien.

Dans toute cette effervescence, les élèves se mélangeaient totalement sans prendre gare aux maisons respectives, conversaient sur le déroulement de l'évènement qu'ils attendaient tous, sous le regard bienveillant du directeur qui voyait enfin ce qu'il avait toujours tenté de faire se produire, sans qu'il n'ait – presque – rien fait, et parlaient, poussés par leur soudaine proximité, presque forcée, de nombreuses autres choses.

Les inventions des deux jumeaux avaient de plus en plus un succès fou. Dans ce climat hostile, sombre, il était temps de rire un peu, et même les serpentards ne dédaignaient pas le plaisir que leurs petites merveilles pouvaient apporter à tout un chacun.

Ils avaient récemment inventé une nouvelle friandise ; l'Ice Scream. Il s'agissait d'une petite boule de sucre glacé qui flottait dans l'air, qui prenait différents parfums et pouvaient passer d'une seconde à l'autre de la fumée de pimprelat au yssoro**.

Selon les couleurs, l'ingéreur de cette petite gourmandise facétieuse pouvait se mettre à hurler des inepties, hurler l'avenir, hurler le passé, hurler ses sentiments, hurler des compliments, hurler des insultes, hurler des bêtises, hurler des connaissances de tous les domaines, hurler dans une autre langue, ou encore hurler des cris d'animaux. Génial, non ? Ils avaient déjà prévu d'en changer l'apparence pour en planquer dans le buffet du bal.

En ce moment, le brouhaha berçait le petit déjeuner que certains, malencontreusement guère à leur place, tentaient de prendre en paix. Elana observa, impassible mais d'un œil rieur, la petite Silnoë qui conversait joyeusement avec George Weasley.

**- Et alors ! L'équipe Isara aurait dû gagner ! **s'exclama la jeune fille, courroucée.

**- Isara est douée mais l'attrapeur Gregory et son frère, de l'équipe Oeion sont de sacrés combattants, **répliqua son voisin.

**- De quoi parlent-t-ils ? **demanda Ron à Fred.

**- Elle l'a initié à une variante du Quidditch qui se pratique chez elle.**

**- Aaaaaah.**

Pendant l'instant de réflexion du plus jeune fils des Weasley, la conversation avait été réglée par le résultat (futur) du prochain match des deux équipes, et avait dérivée sur les pires pimbêches de l'école.

**- Kat Angorski, **annonça avec déférence et sérénité le jeune homme. **Une petite polonaise de Serdaigle aux cheveux lisses et bruns, qui descendent un peu plus bas que les épaules et aux yeux violets, qui passe son temps sous sa forme de chat.**

**- Il parait qu'un sortilège a mal tourné et l'a transformé en chat. Maintenant, elle peut se servir de sa forme humaine, et ne s'en prive pas, mais est plus habituée à la forme animale. Il parait, en tout cas, **lança Fred.

**- Presque toute l'école est passée sur elle…ou sous elle, **corrigea George juste après, les sourcils froncés.

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Oui. Au dernier recensement, seuls les professeurs, Hagrid, Ron, Harry et Malefoy qu'elle n'a pas réussi à séduire n'y ont pas touché.**

**- Toi aussi ?** murmura-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

**- Moi, mon frère et Percy, **rajouta-t-il en bombant le torse.

**- Aha ! **lança son jumeau. **Il ne sait pas à quoi il s'expose ! C'est une demi-elfe, **dit-il à son petit frère sur le ton du secret.

Alors que celui-ci blêmissait, la légende du caractère emporté des elfes n'étant plus à faire, la jeune fille, furieuse, devenait de plus en plus pâle, au détriment de ses joues qui elles devenaient de plus en plus rouges, comme deux taches de sang. Sa chevelure en broussaille tempêtait alors qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre souffle de vent, et ça ne présageait rien de bon. On murmurait sous le couvert que sa mère était une des plus puissantes, voire la plus puissante des elfes des esprits, et tout le monde savait que ces créatures dont les colères étaient terrifiantes, et par ailleurs à part ça dépourvues de sentiments, froides et sans scrupules, n'avaient rien à envier aux Dryades. George, lui, continuait de manger en affectant de ne rien voir. Avait-t-il déjà été confronté aux colères de son amies et savait comment les calmer ou feignait-t-il l'indifférence la plus totale car il savait ce qui allait se passer ? A moins qu'il ne fût tout simplement un idiot, un imbécile, un abruti qui ne se rendait pas compte du danger. Si elle l'attaquait, les personnes alentours étaient prêtes à parier qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas juste avec une baffe ou une côte cassée. Elle le mettrait en charpie, oui !

Ladite furie sortit soudain de sa léthargie apathique de rage et s'éclipsa en un instant pour réapparaître de l'autre côté de la table. L'air froid et distant, glaciale, mais le feu de la colère des elfes flambant dans ses prunelles vert feuille, elle posa dans des gestes mesurés et secs sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

**- Toi.**

**- Oui ? **demande-t-il calmement.

**- Tu viens au bal avec moi.**

Ce n'est pas une question, encore moins une sollicitation ou une supplique, ni un ordre, mais une affirmation. Le roux se met à se tortiller sur son siège, maintenant bien plus épouvanté qu'il y a une minute encore, et surtout tout gêné et timide. Ron esquisse même un sourire, malgré l'atmosphère digne du cercle arctique, lorsqu'il voit son grand frère et persécuteur fétiche rougir comme un collégien amoureux. On est pourtant bien loin du compte.

**- Mais… **tente-il.

**- TU VIENS AU BAL AVEC MOI ! **se mit-elle à hurler d'une voix suraiguë.

**- D'a-d'accord, mais a…arrête ça, Sissi, s'il…te plait,** bégaya le sorcier peu rassuré.

La jeune fille reste un instant immobile, puis hocha la tête silencieusement et quitta la grande salle à une vitesse surnaturelle. Réellement surnaturelle. Elle marchait normalement, bien qu'à grands pas, mais parcourait le triple de distance qu'elle aurait dû parcourir.

Elle referma la porte de la salle commune des gryffondors, à cause de l'habitude d'y rejoindre ses amis, se moquant des récriminations de la grosse dame qu'elle avait, c'est vrai, un peu pressé. Après avoir poussé un long soupir, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle glissa presque machinalement le long du mur, toute rouge en ressassant ce qu'elle avait fait, lorsqu'elle entendit le portrait se remettre à se plaindre encore plus que contre elle, criant son indignation d'une voix perçante. Avant que la jeune sorcière ne puisse envisager de courir se mettre en sûreté dans le dortoir des filles, le passage pivota et un des jumeaux surgit, essoufflé. S'agissait-il de Fred ?...Ou George ? Il la prit par les épaules en plantant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de jade de la jeune fille et se mit à la bombarder de questions avant qu'elle ne puisse déterminer son identité.

**- Tu vas bien ? **lui demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante et frémissante. **Tu es sûre ?**

**- Enfin ! **se défendit-elle, gênée. **Pourquoi j'irai mal ?**

**- Hein ?**

Il se redressa, étonné. La jeune fille le regarda un petit instant sans bouger, puis le saisit par la main timidement, pour le mener sur un sofa sur lequel ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre sans même s'en rendre compte.

**- C'est Fred et la brune qui traîne avec toi, **balbutia-t-il. **Ils m'ont dit que tu te mettais dans des états pareils à cause d'une maladie et que tu risquais de faire une attaque… Ils avaient l'air si sérieux…**

A sa grande surprise, alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle vocifère, vomisse des injures et casse des objets, elle éclata de rire.

**- J'ai bien une maladie ! **aboya-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire. **C'est d'être hybride elfe !**

Interloqué, le sorcier, qui en avait pourtant entendu parler par les rumeurs, ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle disait. Ainsi, c'était vrai. Elle semblait pourtant tout à fait ordinaire et avait des notes tout juste suffisantes en classe…!

**- …Vraiment…?** murmura-t-il, abasourdi.

**- Tiens, regarde,** dit-elle d'un ton rieur en dévoilant ses oreilles pointues et un peu trop longues.

**- Dis-moi… **reprit-il doucement après quelques minutes de silence gêné. **Tu étais sérieuse tout-à-l'heure ? Tu veux aller au bal avec moi ?**

Après un moment qui prit l'apanage de l'éternité aux yeux du garçon qui attendait impatiemment sa réponse, elle se troubla, détourna le regard et acquiesça silencieusement.

**- Yeah ! **fit-il en jubilant. **Bon, eh bien j'attendrai alors.**

Il se leva, posa un instant ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille et partit finir de prendre son petit déjeuner. Cette dernière, cramoisie et incapable de faire un geste, ne réagit pas lorsqu'il franchit la porte, et pas davantage quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'Elana la franchit à son tour, dans le sens inverse. La jeune fille s'approcha lentement.

**- Alors ?**

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus mais fit face au fauteuil devant le mutisme de sa camarade. Un coup d'œil à cette dernière, et elle eut la réponse à sa question. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

La rousse se leva en titubant, probablement toujours sous le choc, et monta les marches ensorcelées qui menaient au dortoir des filles, suivie machinalement par Elana.

Elle ouvrit la porte, laissant passer son amie qui la remercia d'un signe de tête, puis s'effondra sur son lit en gloussant hystériquement. La brune alla s'asseoir sagement sur le sien, attendant la fin de la « crise de l'adolescente prépubère amoureuse ayant eu son premier baiser », puis finit par faire souffler un vent glacial sur elle pour la calmer. La jeune fille resta pantelante, allongée en croix sur ses draps en bataille, puis se redressa péniblement, encore rouge et surexcitée.

**- On a quoi, là ?**

**- Potions.**

**- Oh. Vaut mieux que je prenne des vêtements qui ne craignent pas trop, alors.**

Elle se leva pour farfouiller dans la valise ouverte au pied du lit, qui semblait vomir son contenu incommensurablement mal rangé, quelques vêtements traînant éparses tout autour. Elle en sortit une petite robe d'un rose-rouge passablement usé.

**- Celle-ci fera parfaitement l'affaire, avec ma paire de vieilles converses, **bavardait-elle gaiement avec elle-même en extirpant deux baskets blanc-gris du bordel de sa malle. **Oh, attends. **_**Refresço ! **_s'exclama la sorcière en pointant sa baguette sur la robe défraîchie, lui faisant retrouver ses couleurs d'origine.

Elle ôta rapidement le top noir et le pantalon doré qu'elle avait enfilé en hâte avant d'aller manger, puis se présenta en sous-vêtements de soie blanche devant son amie. La rousse attrapa prestement la robe, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en couvrir, la brune eut le temps d'apercevoir une forme de la couleur d'une feuille morte en automne qui se mouvait sur le corps de l'hybride. Celle-ci, comprenant qu'elle avait vu, baissa le morceau de tissu qu'elle avait érigé en barrière au regard de la calme adolescente, découvrant un étrange tatouage sorcier représentant un magnifique renard au pelage flamboyant, qui ne semblait pas seulement bouger mais aussi avoir une vie propre.

**- C'est… **tenta-t-elle d'expliquer, rougissant face au regard intéressé de son amie, **c'est un tatouage totem, une très vieille sorcellerie oubliée dont on ne connaît pas trop les origines. C'est une véritable entité magique, qui représente le moi profond de la personne. Par exemple, ma mère, c'est un…**

**___**

Assise à sa table, Hydra lisait calmement une lettre aux caractères alambiqués imprimés magiquement sur un rouleau de papier vélin argenté aux reflets parme, et répondait à qui le demandait que le grand oiseau qui s'en prenait maintenant férocement au contenu des assiettes de ses voisins pour l'avaler goulûment était un aigle des commodores.

Elle reposa la lettre. Ainsi, sa cousine allait arriver à Poudlard très prochainement… Un sourire sadique se peignit sur ses traits légèrement anguleux. Vite désarçonné par une certaine inquiétude.

D'accord, elle connaissait la raison de toutes ces arrivées tardives. Beaucoup de grandes familles, de grandes familles puissantes, manifestaient ainsi leurs appointances avec Dumbledore et le ministère pour leur lutte contre le mage noir, et leur envoyaient la fine fleur de leur puissance militaire en renfort, ainsi que leurs jeunes espoirs à Poudlard pour assurer leur protection et un apprentissage qui pourrait servir sur le terrain.

Elle connaissait fort bien le pouvoir étrange de sa cousine, l'ayant vu plusieurs fois lors de ses fréquentes escapades en Russie pour aller la taquiner, mais ne voyait guère en quoi il pourrait servir pour leur lutte.

Au moins, maintenant, elle pourrait se vanter en lui disant qu'elle n'était plus la seule à avoir des ailes !

Repoussant le rouleau, qu'elle referma à l'aide du ruban mauve qui se tortillait juste à côté, elle envoya l'aigle rejoindre la volière et se mit à se soucier de bien autre chose que la situation catastrophique qui régnait en maître sur le monde magique. Un pli soucieux vint orner son front lisse et les commissures de sa bouche fine se mirent à trembler. Ce soir, c'était son premier match, contre Serdaigle.

**- Quelle angoisse… !** gémit-elle, alertant les autres convives.

**___**

Silnoë rit. A chaque cours de potions, c'était amusant de constater la flagrante timidité qui empêchait les deux tourtereaux de vivre un cours à peu près normal. Invariablement, leur professeur leur donnait une jolie potion bien compliquée, puis passait le cours dans un de ses bouquins, qu'il tenait à l'envers, pour observer « discrètement » Apocalypse. Cette dernière faisait de même, renversait trop de quelque chose dans le chaudron, et devait tout recommencer, en tournant le dos à Rogue, le visage d'un bel écarlate brillant. En ce moment, ils faisaient une potion d'Enterlement – et ne sauraient ce que ça faisait que quand Rogue les aurait fait goûter – et c'était la troisième qu'elle recommençait.

Elle dérangea de son œuvre d'un léger coup de coude Elana et lui montra en se retenant de rire le comportement des deux polichinelles. Le maître des potions tenait, encore une fois, un volumineux grimoire à l'envers, ne tournant pas la moindre page depuis le début du cours, seuls, ses yeux noirs dépassaient du haut qui se révélait être le bas du livre, et suivaient, brillants et presque intimidés, les moindres gestes de la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui tournait le plus fréquemment le dos mais était bien obligée de regarder les instructions au tableau, et à chaque fois elle devenait vermillon et semblait à deux doigts de la syncope. Elle devait user de la plus grande précaution pour calmer les tremblements de ses mains et de la plus grande concentration pour bien verser, ni trop, ni pas assez, et du bon ingrédient.

Jusqu'au moment où Rogue, totalement concentré à sa tâche, c'est-à-dire espionner sa belle, baissa sans s'en rendre compte son vieux bouquin de devant son visage. Ses yeux percutèrent violemment ceux de Lips, qui sursauta, poussa un petit cri, rougit encore plus et laissa tomber tout le contenu de sa fiole d'un coup dans le chaudron.

Celui-là dégagea, dans une petite explosion, un nuage de fumée verte qui l'enveloppa. Lorsqu'elle réapparut, ce fut entourée d'un dôme transparent, qui ressemblait à une gigantesque demi-bulle de savon, qui prenait des reflets verts à la lumière.

**- Vous voyez ? **dit Rogue de sa voix grave et presque cruelle. Il semblait tout de même un peu perdu. **C'est cela que vous devriez obtenir, si vous réussissiez vos potions, bande d'incapables.**

Incapable de s'en empêcher, et semblant être la seule à s'apercevoir du comique de la situation, Silnoë éclata d'un rire bruyant et incontrôlable. Elana se mit à sourire, puis à rire elle aussi, et après ce qui apparaissait comme un coup de départ, leurs amis se mirent à rire les uns après les autre, de Rogue qui lisait son livre à l'envers, comme de Apocalypse, qui se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, lessivée par ses efforts.

Même si ce n'était pas immédiatement visible lorsqu'on voyait Poudlard, tout le monde était tendu et la situation explosive, bien qu'elle rapprochât les élèves comme les professeurs. Ils avaient énormément besoin de se soulager, et c'est ce qui arrivait…

___

Hydra, morte de trouille, entra dans les vestiaires. Pour se détendre, et pendant qu'elle se changeait, elle laissa traîner son regard sur tous les mâles présents, et à moitié nus. Cependant, **LE PREMIER MATCH **qui clignotait devant ses yeux ne l'aidait pas à se détourner du problème.

Elle caressa du bout des doigts son balai, un Nimbus 2001 qu'elle avait elle-même modifié et dont les branches avaient été remplacées par de longues plumes noires. Au milieu d'elles, une autre, légèrement différente, appartenait à son aile droite, et une petite bourse de cuir noir avait été fixée à sa base.

La jeune fille se frotta les tempes. Ouh, ça n'allait pas aller, elle mourait de peur… Elle marmotta une vague prière sibérienne et finit d'enfiler sa tenue de joueuse, puis releva la tête. Et eut la surprise de voir un petit blondinet habillé en vert et argent la regarder avec un sourire de connaisseur.

**- Vachement bien foutue, Sinistros, **dit-il d'un ton sardonique. **C'est une grande perte pour la gente féminine que tu le caches sous du tissu somme toute parfaitement inutile.**

La jeune fille sourit, et sans faire attention aux sous-entendus graveleux qui perçaient dans la voix sarcastique et traînante du Serpentard, elle se leva pour être face à lui.

**- Et si on faisait un pari, Drago ?**

**- Dis toujours ?** demanda-t-il, intéressé.

**- Si on gagne ce match grâce à moi, **glissa-t-elle malicieusement, **tu devras m'appeler par mon prénom.**

**- Marché conclu. Et dans le cas inverse, tu devras danser sur une barre, en tenue de danseuse du ventre, devant Dumbledore.**

Les autres membres de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, qui écoutaient le dialogue discrètement, éclatèrent tous de rire. Hydra, après un moment, se laissa aller avec eux, bien qu'elle fût l'objet du pari. Ce garçon avait toujours le talent d'inventer des gages absurdes !

**- D'accord. Désolée, je dois y aller. On se retrouve après le match !**

**- Attends.**

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste vers la sortie, il passa son bras autour de son cou, l'emprisonnant dans l'angle que faisait son coude, et l'embrassa langoureusement. Lorsqu'après quelques minutes ils arrêtèrent, le souffle court et es yeux brillants, ils étaient seuls. Les coéquipiers de la jeune fille avaient avec beaucoup de tact décidé de les laisser seuls.

Elle jura. Puis détourna son attention vers le zigoto en face d'elle, qui souriait effrontément.

**- Pour te porter chance, **dit-il, goguenard.

Elle sortit en trombe pour rejoindre ses amis, suivie de peu par son ami qui alla s'installer tranquillement dans les gradins.

Le coup d'envoi retentit.

Alors qu'elle tournoyait dans les airs, elle se dit qu'au moins son effronterie avait du bon ; au moins, elle n'était plus anxieuse.

Elle observa un moment le jeu des deux équipes adverses.

Comme elle l'avait déjà remarqué, et il faut bien l'avouer, Serdaigle avait un jeu impeccable. Précis, très stratégiques, ils misaient moins sur la vitesse que sur le travail d'équipe et la précision. Ceci dit, Poufsouffle était bien meilleur qu'eux dans le domaine du travail d'équipe, se spécialisant dans ça, et n'étant pas une maison où chaque élève était en combat contre les autres, chacun essayant d'avoir les meilleures notes, mais au contraire une maison dont le principe était la fraternisation, et étaient totalement imprévisibles. Chaque joueur changeait de style de jeu selon les manœuvres, et parfois complètement aléatoirement, certains échangeaient leurs fonctions, ou ne se cantonnaient pas seulement dans leur rôle, agissaient dangereusement, faisaient des feintes audacieuses… Elle se sentait parfaitement à sa place dans cette équipe, et dans aucune autre.

Poufsouffle menait déjà de 30 à 10 – non, 30 à 20, mais il ne serait désormais plus question que Serdaigle marque.

Absorbée par l'échange de coups de plus en plus audacieux ou minutés, calculés, elle ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque le tableau des scores afficha celui de 70 à 20. Baladant rapidement ses yeux, elle avisa l'attrapeur de Serdaigle, une jolie jeune fille brune, qui l'observait d'un œil et cherchait le Vif de l'autre. Ouf, aucun problème…

Voyons voir si…

Elle se mit à tournoyer en cercles de plus en plus rapides au dessus du stade, monta brusquement puis se laissa tomber en piqué. L'attrapeuse adverse se mit à la poursuivre immédiatement, cherchant le Vif d'or des yeux. Hydra remonta brusquement, fit un roulé-boulé audacieux pour se retrouver derrière son adversaire, puis la dépassa à la vitesse d'une fusée, déstabilisant totalement la jeune fille, qui s'efforça de continuer à la suivre tant bien que mal, partant en zigzag, se redressa à l'horizontale, se laissa à nouveau tomber, suivie à la trace par la Serdaigle, fit ainsi les montagnes russes trois fois de suite, chaque tour la rapprochant de son objectif, puis dépassa en trombe le poteau du but principal, poteau que l'attrapeuse se prit proprement entre les deux yeux. De grands « Oooooh » saluèrent la manœuvre qui n'avait duré que quelques minutes, suivis d'exclamations de rage de la part des serdaigles, puis Pomfresh courut allègrement, de ses petites jambes, vers le sol, pour y récupérer la brune qui semblait tout de même assez amochée.

**- Bravo, Sinistros ! **lui lança un des batteurs en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle lui fit le signe de la victoire et repartit vadrouiller dans le stade, désorientant les serdaigles avec son agilité, ses figures spectaculaires et sa vitesse. Au bout d'environ un quart d'heure, où le résultat stagnait à 90 à 30, elle repéra dans les tribunes un petit objet qui scintillait d'un éclat doré reconnaissable entre tous. Elle suivit l'artefact magique qui ondulait paresseusement juste en dessous des spectateurs, puis accéléra d'un coup lorsqu'elle en fut assez proche, pour le poursuivre dans les tours de tissu où elle l'attrapa de justesse et sortit en slalomant entre les piquets de bois.

Elle quitta en trombe l'ombre des gradins pour sortir au grand jour, faisant étinceler le Vif d'or qu'elle gardait emprisonné dans sa main.

Un gigantesque mugissement s'éleva alors, et elle sursauta avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de leurs supporters, dont la plupart avaient appliqué un sonorus sur leur gorge. Les serdaigles, eux, déconfits, entreprirent de partir en maugréant alors que ses équipiers la portaient exagérément en triomphe en souriant d'un air sadique alors que les autres les acclamaient bruyamment.

**- Vi-ve Si-ni-stros ! Vi-ve Si-ni-stros ! **scandait la foule qui se pressait autour d'elle.

Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa aller à son moment de gloire en gloussant stupidement.

___

**- Apocalypse, où vas-tu ?**

**- Désolée de vous fausser compagnie, j'ai rendez-vous avec Albus !**

La jeune fille dégringola à la hâte l'escalier de pierre et sortit pour rejoindre rapidement le directeur. Elle fit halte devant les deux gargouilles qui causaient gaiement, et sortit, essoufflée, un papier de sa poche.

**- Nougat néensang,** lut-elle à haute voix.

Un sourire traversa fugitivement son visage. Tiens donc, Dumbledore était amateur de confiseries de flemme Weasley…

Elle attendit un peu avant de frapper à la porte, entendant des voix, puis poussa le lourd battant.

**- Bonsoir, Albus, Minerva. Severus.**

**- Bonsoir, Apocalypse, **dirent Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall en même temps.

**- Calypso…**

La jeune fille, sans quitter des yeux le professeur de potions, s'assit dans le fauteuil que Dumbledore lui indiquait.

**- Trèves de bavardages. Votre cousin arrivera trois jours avant Noël, c'est bien ça ?**

**- Tout à fait. Ils ne pouvaient m'envoyer comme émissaire, représentante et …, ça comportait bien trop de risques et je devais conserver ma couverture.**

**-Très bien. Par rapport à votre rôle dans…**

___

Après un bon quart d'heure durant lequel Dumbledore et elle s'entretinrent de choses auxquelles les deux professeurs ne comprenaient goutte, n'ayant pas été mis dans la confidence, ils passèrent à son intégration dans l'école.

**- Tout se passe bien, donc.**

**- Oui. Les principaux enfants Mangemorts étant partis, je pense que nous n'avons rien à craindre.**

Le vieil homme barbu confirma, puis lui confia un sac contenant ses affaires de cours.

**- Quelques robes, vos grimoires. Le reste vous sera donné plus tard. Ah, je crois qu'Ollivander est arrivé.**

En effet, on entendait distinctement quelqu'un frapper sèchement le vieux bois de la porte. Albus, une lueur malicieuse dans l'œil, ouvrit à un vieil homme fripé et usé qui se dirigea immédiatement vers Apocalypse, dardant ses iris éthérés dans ceux de la jeune fille.

**- Ainsi, c'est vous… Très bien, très bien… **murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

La jeune fille interrogea du regard Albus souriant d'un air affable et innocemment, qui prononça silencieusement le mot « baguette ». Après un moment de silence, elle la sortit rapidement de la poche et la tendit au fabriquant.

Celui-ci la prit, la frotta entre ses longs doigts minces et noueux, la secoua rapidement et manifesta sa désapprobation et sa surprise lorsqu'aucune étincelle n'en sortit.

**- 38 centimètres et 7 millimètres, ébène - un bois très dur à utiliser, car possédant trop de caractère et de ténèbres - et à l'intérieur… Oooh.**

Il regarda sans un mot Apocalypse, qui le fixait d'un air soucieux. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire un seul mot, elle l'interrompit.

**- Et une mèche des cheveux de ma grand-mère.**

**- De votre grand-mère, dites-vous ? C'est…intéressant.**

Il la contempla encore un moment, intrigué, une étincelle de peur dansant au fond de ses yeux délavés, en frottant la baguette de bois noir entre ses doigts, puis la lui rendit.

**- Excellent état. Fabrication artisanale, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- En effet.**

**- Bien. Bien…je pense…**

Sans finir de formuler sa pensée, il salua Dumbledore d'un bref mouvement de tête puis sortit précipitamment.

___

**- Il te voulait quoi, le directeur ?**

**- Juste me donner ma robe et mes affaires de cours.**

Elana regarda plus intensément son amie, qui semblait se ronger les sangs. Laquelle tentait de détourner son attention de la grande porte en ne s'arrêtant pas de parler.

**- …Et Slughorn qui n'arrête pas de nous coller, il essaie tout le temps de m'inviter dans son club…**

**- Qui est Slughorn ?** demanda Lips, intéressée.

**- Le vieux à la moustache de morse, il s'occupe des cours de potion des 1****ère****, 2****ème****, 3****ème**** et 4****ème**** année… Vu mes liens de parenté, je…**

Elle s'interrompit soudain et pâlit, avant de repartir sur un autre sujet, suant l'anxiété à plein nez, estima Elana.

A ce moment-là, un grand coup de tonnerre retentit dans la grande salle et la grande porte s'ouvrit. Une jeune femme aux traits fins, sa chevelure fauve aux reflets mouvants, tressés, luisant, comme enflammée, à la peau dorée qui se teintait de la couleur d'une feuille morte aux flambeaux de la grande salle, ses yeux argentés scrutant attentivement et froidement les élèves interloqués entra avec le maintien d'une reine. Ses oreilles pointues qui montraient aussi clairement sa nature d'elfe que si elle l'avait inscrit sur son front les ébahirent encore plus. Elana, elle, guère étonnée, nota principalement sa ressemblance avec Silnoë.

Cette dernière renversa dans un geste compulsif son verre de jus de citrouille dans son assiette, puis le lâcha. Il alla se fracasser au sol tandis qu'au même moment, la grande elfe se dirigeait vers elle, glissant sur le marbre lisse.

Elle s'arrêta devant la jeune fille, qui se leva et inclina son buste, tandis que la femme inclinait légèrement sa tête rousse en réponse à son salut.

**- Mère, **murmura la jeune fille.

L'elfe majestueuse prit alors la parole, faisant sursauter les élèves alentours à l'entente de cette voix grave et douce, profonde, celle d'une reine, certes, mais aussi celle d'une mère, une voix qui, bien que ces mots soient presque chuchotés se répercuta dans toute la salle.

**- Bonjour, fille.**

**- Les…les **_**autres**_** viendront aussi ?** demanda Silnoë d'un ton étrange, inquiet, presque suppliant.

**- Cela, oui. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu as encore un peu de répit.**

Elle quitta sa fille d'un bref hochement de tête puis se dirigea lentement vers la table des professeurs, faisant frémir ceux qui ressentaient son aura imposante, glaciale et brûlante à la fois, s'inclina profondément devant le directeur qui le regardait presque tendrement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, puis alla s'asseoir, fière et digne, au bout de la longue table, sans un mot, dédaignant les plats qui se pressaient devant elle.

**- Comme vous le voyez,** déclara le vieil homme, **nous recevons la visite en cet humble lieu** - ses yeux pétillaient allègrement en disant cela – **de la reine des elfes des esprits qui est également la chef guerrière des armées des elfes. Je vois que ceux qui ricanent, croient encore aux histoire de farfadets et de lutins. Ces merveilleuses peuplades que sont les elfes ne sont en aucun cas des petites fées malicieuses. Ce sont des créatures guerrières, fières et indomptables, qui ont de nombreux pouvoirs magiques.**

**- Ben ça alors… **chuchota Hydra.

Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle allait aimer Silnoë ! Que son père fusse Merlin en personne ou pas !

* Prononcer Norèsse et Okihousse Nourz

** Fumée dont l'odeur est hallucinogène et délicieuse, mais dont le goût absolument écoeurant en détruit les effets. L'yssoro est une plante très laide, à l'aspect comme à l'odeur peu engageante, qui fleurit la nuit pour devenir une plante magnifique et surtout délicieuse.

Nota : Je me mets à faire de plus grands chapitres… Je les trouve aussi de mieux en mieux écrits… Oh, bien sûr, ce n'est pas fulgurant, c'est même toujours nul, bien qu'un peu moins que le premier chapitre, mais c'est toujours ça…

Nota 2 : Un chapitre plus centré sur les personnages « secondaires » qui ne le sont pas, comme on commence à le voir et comme on le verra encore plus par la suite… Elana, Silnoë et Hydra. J'aime bien ces persos…


End file.
